


Little Acorns

by darklumi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Except the Hale Family :(, Lactation Kink, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Other, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pregnancy Kink, Slow Build, Stiles Feels, read notes if you're sensitive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklumi/pseuds/darklumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles felt a pang of something deep in the pit of his stomach, something dull and arduous, and the longer he stared, the more he felt it slowly spreading up to wrap around his heart. It was a sense of longing and he knew the feeling well. He had felt it when he thought his infatuation for Derek was unrequited, ravenous and wishful, but also zealously warm compared to the feelings of cold bitterness he had felt when he had been unclaimed.</p><p> <br/>Except the longing was for something completely different, Stiles realized, as he stared at the other omega's belly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Too Good To Be True

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! Been working on this for a few months and finally got the guts to post the first chapter, not in love but I need to get this out there before I go mad!!!! 
> 
> Also please check the notes for each chapter! I don't want to give too much away because that will just ruin the story and there would be no point in writing/reading. I'll be (maybe) adding more tags (but the tags above should be enticing enough ;) ) as each chapter is uploaded but everyone should be aware that this will be an angst (as well as unbetaed) filled roller coaster with a happy ending. :)
> 
> This chapter has some a bit of angst but (hopefully) nothing to worry about.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Stiles Stilinski is only twenty-five when life decides to a take a big, fat dump on him.

It wasn't as if life hadn't kicked him the balls before because he knew, from a young age, it was full of turbulent ups and downs. It was teeming with delightful peaks of happiness and triumph that was easily replaced with staggering plunges of misfortune and sadness.

Stiles' first disastrous run in with life was his first day of school, and every school day that followed until he was six and diagnosed with Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, revealing why he never had a friend. It explained a lot really, but he wouldn't say that was the worst part of it all, no, it was what it entailed that was the problem. He was restless, could never sit still in class long enough to know what was good for him, while he prattled on long tangents of irrelevant insight. He was always the odd one out, the last to be picked for games, and always without a partner for projects, because he was too hyper, too weird, and could never manage to say the right thing to others. However, life seemed to have a little compassion, hidden underneath her layers of harrowing but necessary circumstances, because it wasn't long after the diagnosis, that he finally made a friend. Scott McCall was weird too, Asthmatic, and shy and ever since the first day they met, hiding underneath the plastic yellow slide of the jungle jim, they had been inseparable. With Scott, he didn't feel alone because together, it was them against the world.

After that Stiles managed to cruise life with only a few tiny bumps of unfortunate mishaps, nothing major, until his mother got sick and then never got better. He was twelve when she passed away and lesson learned was life could be a real cunt. His mother died, frail and weak, and in the middle of the night long after his father had dragged him home. Stiles never got to say goodbye or hear her last words of comfort, and despite all the pain, he thought,  _at least I still have my father_. He was grateful he did because while the man took on the weight of two roles without complaint, the only thing Stiles could do to make it easier was to keep smiling, to ignore the pain until he was alone. He'd cry in his room at night, smiling through the day until he was old enough to learn how to cook and clean, to take the load of his dad when he became Sheriff. Stiles was proud of his dad, who worked over time, fighting crime and saving lives, and yet, the older man still found the time to be there for Stiles when he needed him. John Stilinski had become a super hero.

The following year proved to be just as eventful, Stiles was thirteen when he was recognized as an omega. At the time he thought it was one of the worst things that could have happened to him, it only added to his feelings of inadequacy, and fueled his perceptions of being superfluous by the general public of his community. Stiles was a free spirit, outspoken, eccentric, and many frowned upon these traits; believing he wasn't subservient enough to play the role of an omega. They talked behind his back, thinking he couldn't hear, that he would never be able to calm an Alpha from one of their fits of possessive rage, but rather, he would provoke them further with his mindless chatter. They assumed the worst because Stiles went against the grain, his fellow student's jokes and taunts about omegas made him feel unwanted but he hid his feelings and all the while he was undoubtedly convinced omegas were nothing but breeding machines. Omegas were seen as prized possessions, to him, omegas weren't respected as much as they should be; their rights nearly nonexistent and their traditional roles were cages and chains preventing them from becoming something more. People thought he was a freak because he spoke his mind but it wasn't his fault he thought the gender roles were completely backwards and conservative.

 Beacon Hills was a small town and therefore held the long standing beliefs of tradition. Despite the town having more Betas than Alphas or omegas combined, the city council's seats were taken by elder Alphas and omegas; most of whom still retained their views, and saw the slowly but surely rise of Betas as a threat to their ways. It certainly didn't help when the times changed, more and more omegas saw differently. Lydia Martin, one of the few omegas to grace the halls of Beacon Hills High School, surprising enough felt the same as Stiles. She was just more conniving and tactful. It was one of the reasons why she dated Jackson, a Beta (which didn't help his ego), rather than one of the Alphas that attended school.

It seemed the only redeeming quality of being an omega in a small town was when his father said, "You're just like your mother," with a fond smile as he petted Stiles' buzzed hair, when he had come home after school, feeling defeated and drained. His father was a beta and though he was supportive, he could never fully understand what it was like to be an omega. "She thought the same things just as passionately as you did and I loved her for it. One day, you will find someone who will feel the same." And then, somehow it seemed it wasn't so bad. Stiles didn't see his gender as a curse anymore but instead something to have pride over, because he was his mother's son.

At first, however, it was hard to believe his dad's words that someone would come along but then in a fury of blood and revenge Derek Hale came back to Beacon Hills.

Initially, their relationship was tremulous, with them tip toeing around each other with suspicion and distrust as they fought evil uncles, Kanimas, and hunters. Back then Derek had a one track mind, first and foremost was revenge, and once he succeeded, it was to form a pack to defeat the Alphas. Things calmed down after Senior year ended but by then as they had to rely on each other more often during their excursions, pieces had aligned and something they thought was nothing began to fester. A spark ignited between them, at first burning slowly, faith forming before it escalated into a raging fire, ripening into something beautiful, into something which resembled love. 

The rest of the community thought, when Derek finally laid claim on him, he would would rein him in and thus put Stiles in his proper place. Little did they know was that Derek was wrapped around his little finger.

He was lucky to have Derek, who was a kind but strict Alpha, and allowed him to continue his education. Being an omega seemed a little more bearable each and every day when he was with the older man; because Stiles knew of many Alphas who wouldn't respect what he wanted as a mate. Or what he wanted as a person. Most Alphas didn't allow their chosen to go to college, preferring them to rear their children while they were ripe, but Derek wasn't a normal Alpha just like he wasn't a normal omega.

Despite being able to go on with schooling, his career path was highly limited. Omegas were only allowed to apply for jobs that ran along the fields which required the nurturing aspects of an omega, such as teaching, daycare, or surrogacy. Scott, Issac, Erica, and Boyd wouldn't have a problem doing what they wanted or getting into a good college. As for Lydia, well, no one said no to her if they knew what was good for them.

It was a tough life for an omega, filled with discrimination and bigotry, but Stiles was happy because he was surrounded by people who loved him for who he was, an oddball. He was blessed because, while he was only in his early twenties, he's about to receive his Masters in Child and Adolescent Development and it was because he worked his butt off. It was an amazing accomplishment, not only was he one of the youngest to graduate in his year, but also because he was an omega, which was almost completely unheard of.

So he cherished the moment when he walked across the stage in black robes, a golden tassel swaying back and forth, to shake hands with the Dean. Somehow, over the applause from his fellow graduating class, he could hear his father's cheering and the pack's ear-shattering whistles and hollers.

"Congratulations," the Dean said, grasping his hand tightly, and Stiles smiles brightly. He trots off the stage, joining the rest of his class. The ceremony passes in a blur, caps flying, more cheering, and before he knows it, in a flurry of movements, finds himself in his dad's arms. They hug tight, almost bone crushing as Stiles returns the love wholeheartedly.

There might have been a few things he had hated as an omega, such as: he couldn't stand the fact many thought omegas were weak willed, he didn't like how they were convinced omegas were bitches to be bred, or how many believed omegas were slaves to their wants and needs like mindless creatures. There was, however, a gratuity to being an omega, a perk if you will, and despite the negative stereotypes of an omega the bonus was the basic, essential need to be touched. It was common knowledge they depended on soft and reassuring touches, so college was bearable with simple brushes of skin the in halls, but a gratifying hand from a loved one was a soothing balm to any distressed omega.

So when his father's arms wrapped around him, he relished in the warmth they provided. Stiles was lucky he was part of a werewolf pack, because they also craved the reassurances of touch and marking, a warm, adoring hug from one of the betas was all that was needed for Stiles to feel absolutely appreciated and cared for.

"I'm so proud of you," his father says wetly. "Your mom would be too."

"Thanks dad," Stiles whispers gently, he's released and then soon after scooped up into another pair of arms.

Scott is grinning madly when he lets go of him, "Congrats dude!" The werewolf claps him on the back, forgetting his werewolf strength as he does so, and Stiles winces with a smirk.

Allison slinks into Scott's side, the boy's arm automatically wrapping around her shoulders, smiling warmly, "Congratulations Stiles! How does it feel?"

"Amaaaaaazing! I'm done!" Stiles sings, hugging Erica and hair ruffling Issac. Boyd gives his shoulder a squeeze with a warm smile and Jackson crosses his arms, trying to appear nonchalant, but Stiles can see the faint upturn of lips. Stiles knows Jackson, who's the lowest of the pack totem pole, also has a weakness for appreciative touches. So, Stiles has no qualms about giving him an affectionate shoulder bump before he spots strawberry blonde hair over his shoulder. "Lydia! I thought you weren't going to be able to make it."

"Yeah, well, I thought if I didn't then you would just annoy me about it later," she replies warmly. Lydia was the only one to go out of state to attend college and while it was upsetting to have a pack member so far away, she made up for it with weekly Skype sessions. Not only that, Jackson made sure to visit her whenever he was able. She was attending MIT, taking the Math department by storm, and because she didn't have an Alpha holding her back she was close to receiving a Fields Medal.

Stiles wraps his arms around the red head and squeezes. "Thanks for showing," he says and looks up over her shoulder where his Alpha is standing awkwardly. He twiddles his fingers at the man and says in his sexiest bedroom voice, "Hey there big boy."

"Oh god," Scott moans, grabbing Allison by the arm, and walking off.

His dad grasps his shoulder warmly, "We'll all meet you at the restaurant ok?" He stares at Derek pointedly, then walks off, the rest of the pack quick on his heels.

Derek stands there stiffly, like usual when he's around tons of strangers. The scents and chatter of the people around him must be a little too much for him, Stiles mused.

"Well, aren't you going to show me some loving?" Stiles asks, he makes kissing faces much to the amusement of the Alpha. Derek smirks, his hand swiftly darting out to snag Stiles' robe, and pulls him in. Stiles yelps, flailing forward, but its quickly muffled by Derek's soft lips. The young adult is quick to get on the bandwagon, wrapping his own arms around the taller man's neck and returning the kiss enthusiastically.

Stiles moans, pulling away reluctantly, "I missed this. I missed you." He might have staid in California to go to school but Berkeley was a two hour commute from Beacon Hills. It had been easier to live in the dorms, cheaper too, and though him and Derek had each made the drive to see each other when they could; it would be nice to be able to have privacy, when Stiles would finally moved into the reestablished Hale home.

Derek buries his face in the boy's neck, inhaling Stiles' scent of jasmine, cinnamon, and sweat. "I missed you too." He kisses the neck before him and leans away, "I can't wait to wake up next to you."

Stiles smiled, humming contently, as he carded his fingers into Derek's hair.

The last time he had been in Beacon Hills, the house had been mostly complete but not painted or furnished, which was well over six months ago when he had visited for winter break. Back then Stiles had been so overwhelmed with school, cramming for tests, adding last minute details onto his projects, and finishing essays, that Derek had to be the one to find time in his schedule to visit him. He updated Stiles on the house, asking for his impute on the decor, the color swatches, and bedding.

So he tried to imagine the cream colored walls of the master bedroom, with accents of greys and blue. He tried to imagine sleeping in their bed, his Alpha curled around his back protectively. Stiles moaned happily, it was a good dream.

Derek inhales Stiles' scent one last time before he says regretfully, "We should hurry up after the others. We have a reservation."

"Fiiiiine," Stiles rearranges his robes, picking up his cap that had fallen to the ground, and links his arm with Derek's. "But we are soooo continuing this after dinner, got it buster?"

"I have no problem with that," Derek grows playfully, tugging his mate off in the direction his camaro was parked. He opens the passenger door first, waiting until Stiles tumbles in to shut the door, and walks around the hood to get in. He starts the car with a flick of the wrist, the engine roaring to life with rumbling vibrations.

Stiles moans, hands sliding up and down the leather of his seat. "Just so you know I have a long list of places we need to _rechristen_ when I get back," he smirks when Derek licks his lips. "I want to start with the car."

" _Christ_ Stiles," the Alpha hisses, putting the car into drive, "you can't say shit like that when we're about to have dinner with the pack and your _dad_."

"Psh!" The teen says with a flippant hand wave, "They probably think we're getting freaky right now."

"You think that they think we're getting freaky in a parking lot? Full of people?"

"Weeeell, with what we get up to behind closed doors I wouldn't put it past their imaginations," Stiles wiggles his eyebrows comically and reaches over to place is hand on Derek's thigh. "Plus, I know secretly you wouldn't mind." It wasn't exactly secret that Alphas loved to prove to everyone that their omegas were theirs and theirs alone. Often, Alphas would leave signs to let others know the omega had been claimed. Sometimes they would rub themselves on their omegas so their scent exuded from their bodies or leave a trail of dark bruised marks along the submissive one's neck.

Derek's teeth gleamed evilly, fangs protruding, as he lifted the other's hands up to his mouth. He licked along the palm until he reached the tip of Stiles' fingers, he sucked the pointer and middle into his mouth, and his teeth grazed the digits playfully. "You know me so well," Derek crooned deeply.

Stiles blushed as he felt his whole body shiver with arousal. "That's not fair."

"All's fair in love and war," the other returned, placing Stiles' hand back on his thigh, his own fingers locked around them.

Stiles smiled gaily, content to continue their journey in silence, as he stared out of the window. The sun was set, light hardly aiding their way down the street as it barely peaked up from around the trees. The leaves were a lackluster green as summer came to an end and the beginning of fall drew near.

Derek flipped on his lights before returning his hand on top of Stiles, turning effortlessly one handed, and pulling over in front of a Italian restaurant. They got out, Stiles tossing his cap and gown back into the car, before joining Derek by the door to enter.

"Hello, do you two have reservation," the Maitre'd asked, a slim girl with mousy brown hair.

"Yeah, we're with the Stilinski party." Derek answered gruffly.

"Ah, right this way please." The hostess turned and they followed her. The place was packed, college graduates and their families filling up the tables and chairs, filling the empty space with clamorous chatter. She led them to a table off to the side, near the window with a gorgeous view, and of course where the rest of their party was seated. "Enjoy your evening gentlemen."

"Finally!" Scott jeered with a dorky smile, Allison and Melissa on each side of him.

Stiles leaned down to kiss Melissa on her cheek, "Thanks for coming."

"Congratulations Stiles," she said, hugging him. "Sorry I couldn't make it to the ceremony."

"It's cool," Stiles sat down by his father, Derek sliding in next to him. "At least you're here now," pouting jokingly, he added, " _and_ for your information we hardly did anything!"

"Like we needed to know that," Jackson snorted, flapping his hand at the other boy.

"Oh as if you couldn't smell it." Erica chortled, sniffing the air exaggeratedly. 

"Hey, hey, hey," his father said, raising his hand placidly, "I don't need to know what my son gets up to here."

"Don't worry Mr. S your ears won't bleed tonight," Erica promised, smirking devilishly.

Allison leaned over, arm wrapping around the female werewolf. "I wanna know."

"Allison!" Scott yelped.

Lydia flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Now, now Allison. I'm sure you can wait until after dinner when, us, girls can _catch_ up."

"Lydia!" Jackson choked.

"Please, _please_ stop." Sheriff Stilinski begged, face buried in his wide palms, while Melissa rubbed his back comfortingly.

Stiles pointed accusingly at the girls. "I knew you were perverts!" He turned away from them, slipping his hand into his Alpha's while asking quietly, "Why does it seem our sex lives is always the topic of conversation?"

"I have no idea," Derek said absent minded, eyes gazing at the menu, "but the girls have been talking about us since we got together."

"And you didn't think to tell me," Stiles muttered. "Does this have to do with your Alphaness?" He saw Derek's ears twitch and cackled madly, "It totally does!"

"Um, excuse me? Can I start you two off with any drinks?" The waitress asked, blushing madly.

"Yeah, I'll have a water please," Stiles replies with a wide grin.

"Water also," Derek says gruffly.

The waitress nods before turning and walking away swiftly.

Stiles chuckles, "Look at what you guys did. You embarrassed the poor girl."

"Sure! We all know you like other people knowing you're claimed as much as Derek does, Stilinski," Jackson joked, eyebrows cocked arrogantly.

"They know us so well," Stiles quipped lovingly, subtly leaning into Derek's side. He felt the werewolf wrap his arm around the back of his chair, the tips of his fingers playing with his sleeve and grazing his skin. Stiles watched as the pack jested with each other, the laughter from the table causing several people from other tables to glare at their rowdiness, but he didn't have the heart to tell them to quiet down. It was something he missed terribly while he was away at college, so he continued to watch them contently, zoning out on the specifics of their conversation. 

Stiles let his mind wander, tiredly, and though his ears might not be as keen or his nose as sensitive as a werewolf, he manage to catch the exchange going on a few tables away. He didn't make it a habit to eavesdrop, because living with werewolves made you realize how wonderful privacy really was and to cherish it, but he couldn't help but zone in on the conversation happening near by. Maybe it was the little devil on his shoulder telling him to listen or maybe he really couldn't mind his own business but his attention was caught and he couldn't help himself as he tuned out the pack completely to over hear the other table.

"How far along are you now?" One asked, his voice deep and rough with emotion. He sounded older, and like Derek's, his voice was strong and commanding like an Alpha.

"Six months," another answered softly, his voice gentle, unwavering. "If all goes according to plan you'll be back just in time."

Looking over Stiles spotted a couple, an Alpha/omega pair huddled together, the Alpha in army greens and his partner in a big button down and maternity slacks. The omega's cheeks were rouged with a soft pregnancy glow, eyes shinning with somber happiness, while the Alpha's hand rested protectively over the bulging stomach of his mate. His dark hair peppered with gray that came with age, wrinkles buried upon his brow, while the omega was younger than Stiles. It wasn't unusual per se for an Alpha/omega pair to have a wide age gap as the couple before him did but it wasn't widely accepted either. Society preferred Alphas and omegas to mate with others close in age, Stiles didn't see the difference if love was possible between them; and Stiles could tell, from the simple gestures displayed from the Alpha and omega, they were in love.

"You know nothing is that easy," the Alpha quipped humorlessly. He placed a kiss on the other's temple and tucked his nose into the bend of neck and shoulder, inhaling his scent. The moment seemed to sweet to be shared in such a public place. It was too sacred and heartfelt as the cluster of young adults clamored around them. It seemed as if time had stopped, as they simply enjoyed and cherished each other's company, basking in the love they had for each other. 

Stiles felt a pang of something deep in the pit of his stomach, something dull and arduous, and the longer he stared, the more he felt it slowly spreading up to wrap around his heart. It was a sense of longing and he knew the feeling well. He had felt it when he thought his infatuation for Derek was unrequited, ravenous and wishful, but also zealously warm compared to the feelings of cold bitterness he had felt when he had been unclaimed.

Except the longing was for something completely different, Stiles realized as he stared at the omega's belly.

"Hey," someone bumped his shoulder, turning back he noticed everyone staring at him, including the waiter.

"Oh, sorry uhh can I get the ummmm Creamy Bacon Carbonara?" Stiles snapped his menu closed and handed it off to the waitress.

"Zoning out there, buddy?" Scott smiled.

"Yeah just a little," Stiles joked, "my brain's fried from finals."

"We can tell," his father said, rubbing his son's shoulder. "Maybe you should get some rest tonight instead of going off and partying?"

"Don't worry I planned too," Stiles said. "Plus, I got a long day tomorrow. I still have half my room to pack up and I was hoping a dashing Alpha would help me." He batted his long lashes at Derek, who sighed heavily in consent. "Thanks!" He chirped, kissing the werewolf's cheeks with a wet smack.

"Derek's whipped!" Erica crowed devilishly and the pack laughed, jabbing and pointing at the older man.

The Alpha's eyes flashed red, "Guess who just received extra practice?"

The pack groaned.

<><><>

"Bye you guys," Stiles waved madly as Scott, Allison and Melissa left before shifting away from Derek's side to pull his father into a hug, "Thanks for coming dad and for dinner. It meant a lot."

"It was no problem," John said with a smile, moving to shake Derek's hand, "Take care of him."

"Always do," Derek replied with a firm grasp, pulling Stiles back underneath his arm. "Have a safe drive."

John waved one last time before getting into his car and driving away.

"Come on, let's get back to the dorms," Stiles groaned. He burrowed deeper into Derek's warmth, shivering from the late night breeze. "I'm soooo tired."

"I'll let you sleep in tomorrow."

"Thanks, honeybunch," Stiles swooned, yawning as Derek opened the door of the camaro for him. He got in, rubbing his hands together to warm himself, as Derek ran around the hood to get in. "I had a nice night tonight," Stiles said, pulling the seat belt over and clicking it in place.

"I did too." Derek paused for a moment, key stuck in the ignition but made no further move to turn the car on. He turned halfway in his seat to face Stiles, saying hesitantly, "I noticed you got kinda quiet for a while."

Stiles felt his heartbeat pick up, beating loudly in his ears, and he knew Derek noticed as well.  "It's just...it's nothing." Stiles flapped his hand as if to swat the idea away. "Don't worry about it."

"That's like asking me not to breathe," Derek murmured.

Stiles rested his head back on the headrest, tilting it towards the other man, sighing fondly, "It's really nothing to worry about." He gave a small smile, grabbing Derek's hand, and gave it a quick squeeze. "Don't worry, yeah?"

Derek squeezed his hand in return and turned the car on. The drive was short but Stiles still managed to fall asleep and woke the next morning to find himself in his bed alone. He moaned as he stretched, sitting up, and spotting Derek hunched over a box, filling it with clothes.

"Morning," Derek said, folding a cotton shirt.

"Morning," Stiles licked his lips. "What time did you wake up?"

"Seven," Derek replied.

Stiles glanced at his alarm, it was eleven o'clock. "Please tell me you haven't been packing my stuff all morning."

Derek looked up and smirked. "I haven't. I got you some coffee and a blueberry muffin earlier and then I started packing." He got up, picking up the thermos and muffin off the table nearby, handing them to Stiles. He turned around and snatched up a very familiar prescription bottle, opening it, he shook one out and hesitantly held that out to Stiles as well. "Your birth control." It sounded like he swallowed something wrong and his face was pinched with a indecipherable expression.

In his palm was a tiny white tablet.

Birth control for omegas had been created in the seventies, as a way to sweep everything under the rug, when there was too many omega rapes that ended in pregnancy or suicide. Back then it was hard to accuse an Alpha or even a Beta of rape, and society asked all the wrong questions, Stiles thought bitterly. As if questions like 'What were they wearing?' or 'Why were they out when they were in heat?' was a legitimate case to be used against the victims.

When omegas had heats, they weren't exactly in their right minds to fend off any Alphas or Betas who wanted a taste (but the older they get the more clear headed they become). It was negligence on the parents' part, to not prevent something so horrid to happen to their child, because an omega's first couple of heats are unbearable. Often times they don't remember what happens, Stiles certainly didn't, and an omega will go out looking for a way to alleviate the suffocating incalescence of their heat. So all omegas forced to take them when they came of age, no ifs, ands, or buts and while they had nasty side effects, they prevented pregnancy and dulled their heats to a tolerable level of awareness.

Stiles couldn't imagine what it must have been like then for his gender, to be unclaimed, with child, and reputation completely ruined. To be alone and feel completely filthy and unloved, Stiles shuddered at the thought. He shook his head to clear it of the negative thoughts that swirled and plagued his mind.

"Thanks," Stiles said quietly, licking his lips, before he pinched the pill in two fingers and placed it in his mouth. He took a swig of coffee to wash it down and started on his muffin. In high school, when he still took Adderall, he didn't like the way the two prescriptions mixed. He would often get sick, he'd throw up and would have severe migraines at some point in the day, however, now that he was just on birth control it wasn't so bad. It still didn't stop him from feeling like shit though, because every time he took it, he felt his omega side screaming and clawing at the edges of his mind.

It hurt to fight his basic instinct to procreate, to have a child of his own, and it hurt even more because he realized last night, it was something he really wanted.

Derek nodded, brow furrowed, and sat back down by the half full boxes of clothes, packing a couple of shirts.

Taking a bit of the muffin, Stiles groaned as the flavor came alive on his taste buds, moaning, "You could have woke me up, ya know?"

"You've been tired," Derek said, packing a few more items of clothing. "I'm almost done anyway."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Geez, who are you Mrs. Doubtfire?"

"Who?"

"Oh, god! Are you serious, Derek?" Stiles stared horrified. "You know the movie where Robin Williams is in drag?"

Derek shook his head.

"Blasphemy! We're adding that to the long list of movies you need to watch."

"I'll make a note of it," Derek said sarcastically.

"Hey, hey, hey none of that," Stiles tutted. "I'm the king of sarcasm and I won't have any of it."

Derek looked up, eyebrow cocked. "What are you going to do about it then?"

"I don't know," Stiles began, "make you sleep on the couch when we get home."

"You wouldn't last ten minutes," Derek smirked.

"I bet I could hold out longer than you," Stiles tilted his head, muffin long forgotten.

"We'll just have to see then won't we?" Derek stretched, causing his shirt to ride up and reveal tan skin.

Stiles' eyes zeroed in on it, licking his lips, and when he caught Derek's lazy smirk, he shut his mouth with a click. Two could play at this game, he thought and looked away, trying to appear meek and docile, and picked at his muffin innocently. "You said you were almost done?"

Derek's eyes narrowed suspiciously and nodded.

Stiles stared at his fingers, gooey and tinted from the blueberries, before raising them to his mouth and licking them with kittenish licks. He moaned as the fruit's flavor hit his tongue, enhanced with the saltiness of his own skin; he sucked on one finger before pulling it out slowly, eyes locked with Derek's.

Derek growled deep in his chest and Stiles grinned.

"Then you won't mind taking a break then?"

"I don't know, maybe I like the view from over here?" Derek packed another shirt, flexing his arms as he did so.

"It's your loss," Stiles picked a blueberry out and ate it, eyes smoldering.

There was a moment of calm antagonizing while Stiles enjoyed the last of his muffin loudly, moaning and licking the remains off his fingers, and Derek continued to tighten his muscles and flare his eyes a brilliant red. Their eyes never strayed from the other's and a invigorating spark flared between them and settled in their bellies, until Derek stacked the lid on top of the box.

"Ok," Derek said deeply, "now, I'm done."

"You're a saint, Derek," Stiles beamed, happy he wouldn't have to do much cleaning up.

Derek chuckled, smirking dirtily. "That's not what you call me when we're in bed."

Stiles blushed, sputtering, "That's because you torture me! When I say 'harder' and 'faster' it doesn't mean 'slow down' or 'stop,' you fiend."

The Alpha stood, crawling up the bed tantalizingly, and hovered over the other. "Yes, but I never hear any complaints afterwards."

"Well, next time I'll make a list," Stiles whispered teasingly, "and we can address them later." He shifted down, shirt riding up alluringly, grinning as Derek growled when he spread his legs to make room for him, and for extra effect, he bared his neck. Derek didn't need a further invitation. He dove for the pale column, licking and suckling along his mates tendon, and situating himself between the sprawled limbs. 

It started off lazy, since Stiles was still drowsy, but it became frenzied quickly and it left him reeling. It seemed as if all the blood rushed from his head straight to his dick and it should be sad how fast and easily Stiles became aroused. However, it had been a while since they had had sex, since they had last felt each other's skin, flushed and heated from desire. So like a light switch his dick turned on, tenting up and wavy like a white flag for mercy, for release, and the rest of his body followed, warming with lust. Nevertheless, he took comfort from Derek's own hard member, pressing back against his with just as much relish as him.

"Clothes," Stiles gasped, one of his hands threading through Derek's hair, holding him closer as the Alpha lavished his attention upon his neck. The other scratched the sliver of skin between Derek's shirt and pants, before scrabbling to pull the shirt up and off. "Clothes, gotta come off. _Now_."

Derek chuckled deep in his throat, it sounded relax and smooth like melted chocolate, but also sharp and dangerous, alluding to his more than feral side. He crooned softly, "Shh, I'll get them off." He tore off his own shirt, flinging it behind him before he worked on Stiles. When it was thrown hazardously off the bed, their lips met ferociously, lips wet, and tongues playing happily in their mouths. The Alpha broke away to inhale Stiles' scent along his neck, where some of his pheromones were most potent. "God, it's been so long since I've knotted you and I can smell how much you want it."

Stiles whimpered stupidly, he felt his hole clenching around nothing, feeling unbearably empty, and fingers dug carelessly deep into Derek's shoulders, begging, "D-Derek...please."

It was easy to imagine how it was going to play out, how Derek's long, thick digits would open him up, stretching him so he could take something bigger and more satisfying. He'd quiver, gasping for breath, as Derek would flip him over onto his hands and knees; so he would be comfortable when Derek's knot locked him in place, filling the hole and emptiness that he felt whenever they were apart. He could feel the way his back would arch just so for Derek's thrusts would aim true into his prostate, causing bursts of bliss to go up his spine. Sweating and whimpering, it would come to a head. The sensual and seraphic sensation of Derek's hand on his prick bringing him to completion before Derek's hips would become sporadic and uncoordinated when he searched for his own pleasure. His knot would swell, bulging and locking them together, keeping his Alpha's seed inside his stretched canal until conception took.

If only he hadn't taken his birth control, Stiles thought sadly. The longing from the night before returned with a vengeance, festering and inflamed, settling in the pit of his stomach where a child should be resting. He could see it so clearly, his belly would be round like the omega from the restaurant, Derek's palm resting proudly upon his stomach, as their pup kicked and wiggled. His heart fluttered.

"You ok?" Derek asked, leaning away. His face was flushed and his eyes glowed with hunger and concern.

Stiles didn't reply, knowing his mate would hear his heart flicker with a lie, he just caressed his Alpha's face soothingly. He tried to smile but it might have appeared more pained because Derek kissed him gently and comfortingly nuzzled his nose into his cheek, wolf-like. "You need to stop worrying so much," Stiles laughed breathy, grinding up trying to refuel the fire that had been ignited between them before he had ruined the mood. He whimpered again when Derek rested his full weight on him, caging him to the bed, and grinding lazily into him. He didn't need to keep quiet now, now that most of the campus was deserted, he let loose another loud moan before directing Derek's mouth to his to taste him. They kissed hungrily, feasting on each other, as the speed of their thrusting hips picked up. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek, using the momentum to rut up harder, and to keep him close.

"F-fuck," Stiles canted his head back into the pillow, biting his lip as pleasure started to peak. "Fuck, fuck, fuuuck."

Then, his phone went off. It was shrill sound, annoying really, and definitely a mood killer.

"Fuck!" Stiles yelled frustrated, whining, when Derek's hips halted to a stop.

"Is that Scott's ringtone?"

"Yeah," Stiles glared at his phone, somehow wishing his best friend would feel it and realize what a cock block he was. He reached over and answered, " _What_ Scott?"

Derek burrowed his head into the space between Stiles' neck and shoulder, sniffing nosily and playfully licking. The omega wrapped his free arm around his mate, rubbing the other's broad shoulders.

"Everyone was just wondering when to expect you," Scott replied cheerfully. "We want to have a barbeque and some good ole fashioned pack bonding. Lydia is going to be in town until tomorrow evening and it will be awhile until everyone gets together again."

"We still gotta to pack up a few things and then we will be on our way. I'd say around," Stiles paused for affect, "about three-ish."

"Wait, doesn't it only take two hours-"

"Bye Scott!" Stiles hit the end button and tossed his phone back on the table.

"Three, huh?" Derek smirked.

"Well, we'll only need an hour to pack up the car if that and then followed by a two hour drive." Stiles answered then added, "But! We will probably need to stop at some point for you to fuck me on the hood of your car and then get tidied up before we get home." He pondered for a moment, "And you can knot me when they leave."

Derek's eyes flashed a violent red, eyes glowing with lust. "I like that plan."

Stiles tilted his chin up, silently asking for a kiss, which Derek gave with pleasure, before climbing off him. He sighed, already missing the heat and pressure Derek provided, getting up he tugged his shirt back on. There was only a few little nick knacks that needed to be packed before they crammed the boxes into Derek's car.

Derek slammed the trunk closed when Stiles remarked, "I'm kinda surprised we got everything in there. It's like Mary Popkin's purse."

"Please do not compare my muscle car to a nanny's diaper bag." Derek beseeched as they climbed into the front.

Stiles scoffed, "It's more than a diaper bag! She probably carried a shit ton of sex toys and no one would no any better."

"Except you," Derek smirked.

"Except me," Stiles grinned. "I'd rob a bank, stuff all the money in the bag, and make Dick Van Dyke chalk draw me an escape route."

"Somehow, I feel like you put too much thought into things."

"And you looooove me for it."

<><><>

Stiles wiggled in his seat with excitement when the driveway to their home came into view. The last time he was here the road hadn't been paved. It had been rocky and had pot holes the size of a small dog, now it was black and smooth, and covered with leaves that had fallen from the trees that paralleled the road. He had missed living in a small town, he missed the trees of the persevere, and the green grass and ferns. Living in the city had been nice but it had gotten old fast, too fast paced, and loud.

Stiles turned in his seat and lowered the volume of the stereo. "I can't wait to get out of the car and see the house."

Derek slowed down and turned onto the private road, leaves burst from underneath the wheels with a spray of color. "Please don't jump out of the car until I have come to a complete stop, alright?"

"Sir, yes, sir." Stiles mocked saluted and gazed out of the window. His head smacked into the glass as he tried to peer down the road.

Derek laughed.

"Shut up," Stiles pouted prettily and rubbed his scalp. He peered out the window again and as they went around a turn, the house came into view. It was grand, like an old colonial house, white with dusty blue shutters and trim. It was modeled after the old structure, that much he knew, with a wrap around deck, brighter than the old burnt carcass he remembered. "Wow, it looks amazing."

"Wait until you see the inside," Derek said. He pulled up, passing the pack's cars, and parked in front of the garage.

Stiles climbed out and stretched, walking around to the trunk. Derek popped it open, heaving a few boxes out, when the front door burst open.

"Hello again!" Erica yelled, jumping down from the porch. She ran over, golden hair cascading like a molten river behind her, pouncing on Stiles, who caught her effortlessly. "Batman! Oooh la la! Someone smells like they got lucky."

"Catwoman!" Stiles swung her around before settling her down on the ground. "And you smell correctly, my dear." He winked cheekily and she laughed, keeping her arms around around him, and tugged him back up to the front steps of the building. "Wait, I gotta help Derek with my stuff."

Erica scoffed prettily, "We'll send Boyd and Isaac out. So where did you do it?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do," Erica leered, eyebrow cocked.

"Just outside of Beacon Hills," Stiles replied. "On some hokey oaky road that gave me the whole 'Wrong Turn' movie vibe."

"I'm surprised you didn't get caught," Erica chirped.

"There were a few close calls. Luckily, they weren't deformed cannibals."

"Stiles!" Scott burst from the door, hugging him tight. He got one good whiff before he jerking back with disgust. "Ugh! You _reek_."

"Hey dude! Courtesy of Derek, here, and by the way I feel really loved you guys. I mean I only saw you last night." Stiles joked, releasing the brown hair werewolf. He turned to stare at Derek, "Better watch out. I might enter a polymorphic relationship with the pack."

"You better not," Derek said, setting four boxes down by the entryway. "I'll rip your throat out with my teeth."

"You'd kill me before the pack!?" Stiles asked scandalized, placing a heart above his heart as if heartbroken.

"If I can't have you," Derek started, voice dark and deep, as he whispered into Stiles' ear, "no one can."

"Very psycho killer of you, Furface," Stiles kissed him and followed Erica into the kitchen. "Hey y'all! Oh wow! Derek this is really nice."

The kitchen was huge, open and bright from the natural lighting. The granite counter tops adding just a bit of color with white cabinets and black accents, overall it had a very vintage vibe with a modern twist from the stainless steal appliances.

Stiles' fingers twitched, he couldn't wait to get his hands dirty.

"Stiles, hey," Allison said, dropping the tongs for the salad into the bowl and walked over to hug him. "How was the drive?"

Stiles nuzzled her cheek, affectionately. "Oh you know, long. Where the boys?"

"Out in the back yard, barbequing or at least trying to," Lydia said, hugging him as well as carding her fingers through his hair. "They forgot half of the things on the list. I'll need to make a run to get them."

"I'll do it." Stiles offered with a bounce.

"No, sweetie," Allison said. "You just got here. Go relax and have a beer."

"I don't think I can. I'm too wired. Derek's going to show me around real quick and then me and Lydia can go get the rest of the supplies." He hoped his subtle eye flare was enough for them to get the hint.

"Sounds fine to me, I mean you were the one on your butt all day." Lydia turned back to her task of finishing the list. God bless her, Stiles thought.

"Ok then, come on," Derek directed Stiles out of the kitchen, with a palm on the small of the omega's back, and back into the main entry way. The layout of the house was very much the same as the old one. Upon entering there was a living room to the left, ahead was the kitchen and dining area, and to the right was a hallway which led to the library, office, and spare bedrooms. Next to the hallway was a flight of stairs leading to the second story, where the pack's personalized bedrooms were (whenever they chose to stay), and the third story was Derek's and Stile's bedroom.

They started in the living room which was bright like the kitchen. It had large windows patterning the walls with simple shear drapes and a beautiful but simple overhead light situated in the center of the ceiling. The couches were a rich brown leather with jade throw pillows that matched the window coverings. There was a large flat screen TV above the stone work of the fireplace and the walls were covered with pictures, providing a feeling of happiness and warmth.

The library and office spoke for themselves, comfortable and masculine, but Stiles was most excited about seeing the master bedroom. They climbed up the stairs, a warm feeling steadily growing inside his heart and butterflies buzzing around his stomach. His Alpha had built this home with his bare hands, for the them, for pack, for a family to grow.

The bedroom was perfect, warm cream walls with highlights of soft blues and greys. The bed, itself, was huge and Stiles wanted nothing more than to have Derek toss him on it and ravish him.

"This is very nice," Stiles smiled warmly, sitting down on their bed, he patted the spot next to him. "I love it, it's perfect."

 Derek joined him, "The girls helped with the decor downstairs, up here is just us."

"They took over didn't they?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Stiles laughed, leaning against Derek, his mate's arm wrapping solidly around him. "It's home now."

"Yeah," Derek said softly, reaching to lift Stiles' chin for better access to his lips. They kissed sweetly, Derek licking gently into his mouth where he explored with a calm ferociousness Stiles had been surprised to find the man possessed when their lips had touched for the first time. Their relationship had always been like a wild fire, first fueled by dislike and distrust and then love, burning and consuming everything in it's wake, but when they had first kissed it had been and saccharine and soft.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Stiles you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just a sec!" Stiles called, turning to Derek for another kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too," the Alpha said. He released Stiles reluctantly, his fingers grazing over Stiles' back as he walked to the door, opening it. Lydia was waiting on the other side with a cherry lipped smirk before leading the way down the stair and outside to her car.

Stiles feels like he should be proud of Lydia to make it all of ten minutes before she cracks. They're halfway to the market when she finally asks, "So what's been bugging you?"

Stiles turned in his seat, biting his lip briefly, pondering how to confess his dilemma. He gave up and replied bluntly, "I have Baby Fever."

She was silent for a few minutes, eyes never straying from the road, before she asked, "How long?"

"Since last night," he answered softly. "I saw an Alpha/omega couple who were expecting."

"So, you haven't put any thought into this," Lydia reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing comfortingly.

"No. I know I wanted to have children but I didn't think _when_ I wanted to." Stiles' other hand flailed and flapped in distress. "Before I just wanted to go to college and Derek had to fix up the house so we decided we'd wait. Now, I'm done with school but I don't know how to bring it up to even see if it's on the table. What we have is good, we're both happy."

Lydia gave his hand another gentle squeeze. "Stiles, you don't sound very happy about it. Maybe Derek feels the same way?"

"I am though! I have a mate who loves me and a home. I have you guys but it's just once I realized I wanted a baby it seems like everything is so trivial."

"Listen, it sounds like you're pretty serious about this. So, you need to tell him how you feel. Grow a pair of balls," Lydia murmured. "He's an Alpha, a werewolf one at that. What Alpha doesn't want to have a baby? It's in their nature just like an omega or Beta."

Stiles nodded and chewed on his bottom lip. He jerked suddenly, clamping his hands over his ears when Lydia unexpectedly squealed, loudly. "What?!"

"I just imagined what Derek and your baby would look like," Lydia spewed excitedly, then turned to him with a deadly stare. "I get to be in charge of the nursery. I don't want to see any of that Star Wars crap or a plaid decor." She shuddered.

"Well, if it's a girl I don't want to be overwhelmed with pink floofy stuff."

"Who do you take me for," Lydia scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Lavender is more feminine anyway. I don't care what people say."

Stiles laughed, his hand tightening on hers, and she returned the affectionately squeeze.

Lydia was the most amazing, strong, and independent woman Stiles had ever met and it was one quality he found the most attractive about her. However, that was when he was young and had the naive belief that he would sweep her off her feet and they would live happily ever after. He held the notion Jackson would never make her happy or understand her like an omega would, like Stiles would. But then Gerald teared through the town, ripping their tenacity and resolve, leaving their minds in turmoil, and completely lost. He thought, maybe I have a chance; but the crisis came to a head, when it finally reached a peak of resolution, he understood how good Jackson was for her. Lydia was awesome, tough, and autonomous and she didn't want to be placed on a pedestal. She wanted to be equal and she was never going to feel that way with an Alpha for a mate. She needed Jackson because he challenged her, treated her like an equal, and loved her for all her incapabilities and faults.

Stiles and Lydia might not be their each other's true love but it didn't stop them from being best friends. She definitely had no qualms about saying what she thought and he was grateful for her honesty. Stiles realized, while rubbed his stomach, he felt better about his little baby crisis, even gaining a little courage to confront Derek about it.

Stiles stared out the car window, the trees slowly fading away into a concrete jungle, while Lydia sang under her breath. She pulled into the grocery story parking lot, driving up to the front where they lucked out with an empty space. They got out and Lydia shuffled through her purse, pulling out the shopping list.

"Ok, here's the list of things they missed," Lydia held out a small piece of paper. "I swear they do things bad the first time around so we don't ask them to do it again. I mean they forgot all the vegetables for the burgers! So, I'll grab those real quick, you grab what's left. "

"Sounds good," Stiles said, grabbing a cart and following Lydia inside. They parted ways, Lydia veering right for vegetables, and Stiles glanced down at the list, deciding to start at the stop, he turned left to go down the dairy isle. He cursed silently to himself when a long the way he noticed, not one, not two, but three pregnant people. What is this, pregnancy hour? Stiles thought, gazing at their rounded bellies.

Stiles bit his lip, wanting nothing more than to rub his hands over their stomachs, and pretend it was his. His hands twitched with anxious pining. Stiles shook his head frantically and pushed his basket a little faster.

"This is getting ridiculous," he murmured softly to himself. He kept his eyes down because he felt cheated and he knew he only had himself to blame because he was too chicken shit to admit anything to Derek. He had a chance to have a child after high school but he passed it up, and though, it had only been a day of silent yearning for a child, it somehow was more agonizing than any of the scrapes, bruises, and broken bones, he had gotten from his scuffles against the Monster of the Week. It was eating him up inside  and the more he thought about it, it seemed the more painful it became. It was a dull throb that heated his insides, embracing his heart with an eager suffocating embrace, and pinched his stomach with whispers of playful fingers.

Stiles rubbed his flat stomach, feeling slightly sick, and walked walked to the end of refrigerated cow fat. He stopped in front of the milk, grabbed two jugs, and placed them in the basket. Stiles looked at the list again, they needed cheese. He walked a few steps down, and then cursed himself again, as he waited patiently as a pregnant beta woman reached for some on the top shelf. She stumbled, her equilibrium compromised from the extra weight, and Stiles hurried over to steady her.

Stiles held her for a moment before slowly releasing her. He kept his arms close in case she staggered again, "Whoa there! You ok?"

She tucked some stray hairs behind her ear, an embarrassed flush on her cheeks. "Yes, thank you. Since I've gotten pregnant I'm afraid I've gotten a bit more clumsy."

He smiled, a little strained, because her stomach was fingertips away. "Hey, no problem. Was it sharp cheddar you wanted?"

"Yes," She answered. Stiles reached up, standing on tiptoes and handed her the package. "Thank you so much."

"Like I said no problem," Stiles smiled. "Um, would you mind me asking how far along are you?"

"Oh, it's fine. I'm actually only four months pregnant."

"Wow really?" Stiles stared at her bulging stomach dubiously.

"Yeah, it's twins," She said sweetly with a calm upturn of her lips, cradling her tummy. "Most people think I'm eight months and I guess that's enough incentive to touch my stomach."

"Don't worry I won't," He quipped with a grin, tucking his twitching hands into his pockets. "I find it a bit rude if they don't ask but I'm an omega so it might be a little different for me."

"Oh really? Have any children of your own," She asked, kindly. "I'm Marcy, by the way, and this little rug-rat is Emily." She gestured to the little girl in the basket, ruffling her hair, and Stiles smiled, waving goofy at the child. Emily was the splitting image of her mother, brown hair and bright blue eyes. She grinned back toothily.

"I'm Stiles," Stiles shook Marcy's hand with a laugh, "And nah, not yet but I have to admit, it's been on my mind a bit more." He confessed with a shrug. Stiles felt his stomach clench, wondering who his and Derek's child would take more after. Would it be a little boy with Derek's dark hair and dimples or a little girl with Stiles' animated personality and his honey brown eyes?

Marcy smiled brightly. "That's really nice. Kids they might be a pain but they are very rewarding in the long run." She petted Emily's hair affectionately. "And well, if you're interested my husband is actually an OB/GYN." She started rustling through her purse, "I think I have a card in here somewhere-Ah! Here it is."

Stiles took the offered card. It was worn and bent but the information was black and still decipherable.

 

_Edward Johnson M.D._

_OB/GYN_

_"The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams." - Eleanor Roosevelt_

"We're new to the area," Marcy continued, "so I've been trying to get my husband's name out around town. We're from the big city of San Fransisco and well, he does have a lot of experience with omegas so you don't have to worry about that."

"Well, if there is one thing in you favor there's hardly any competition in a small town like this." Stiles flipped the card, on the back was the office phone number and address. He pulled out his wallet and tucked the card inside for safe keeping. "Thank you, this will definitely come in handy. I haven't visited an OB/GYN since I was first recognized as an omega."

Marcy leaned onto her basket, rocking from foot to foot. "I'm glad to help," She beamed. Marcy tilted her head, her expression turned serious as she asked, "I hope you don't mind me asking but how old are you?"

Stiles' hands clenched in his pockets. "Oh, I'm twenty-five."

"Aren't you a little old for an omega not have any children," Marcy's eyes widened in alarm. "I'm sorry! I kinda don't have a brain to mouth filter."

Stiles grimaced but smiled reassuringly, "It's ok, I'm afraid I have the same problem. I can only hope my kids don't inherit that little trait because it's gotten me into enough trouble."

Stiles knew, when he decided to pursue a college education, that he would receive some odd looks. _I'm used to it,_ he thought, because he was. He was the weird omega, the one who rejected social standards and refused to follow the beaten path for omegas. So while other omegas graduated high school, found a mate, and started popping out babies like no ones business; he was chasing after his dream and bettering himself.

However, there was consequences to such actions. There was a ticking time bomb to his uterus, omegas were like women as they aged, their chances for pregnancy is dramatically lowered than in younger women and omegas, making the likelihood of conceiving a healthy baby also dramatically lowered. It was one of the reasons most parents of omegas had their child in an arranged marriage, so after school they didn't have to worry about finding a mate. Stiles was lucky his father believed in finding love because Stiles would have never met Derek.

"I'm really sorry," the beta said softly. "That was completely insensitive. Sooo, you uh, you're thinking about starting a family?"

"Well, I'd like too but I haven't exactly said anything to my mate," Stiles admitted, feeling a little embarrassed to divulge something so private, especially to a complete stranger, when he couldn't confess his feelings to his mate.

"Don't worry these things take thought and time," Marcy accounted. "I actually didn't tell Edward I was pregnant with Emily until I was six months! He thought I was just getting fat."

Stiles laughed. "Well, Iet's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Stiles!" The omega jerked and they both turned to look down the aisle. Lydia standing with her hands on her hips and a beautifully perfect scowl. "You're just as bad as the rest of them." She stuffed the vegetables into the basket, noticing only the milk, and scoffed.

"Marcy this is Lydia, Lydia, Marcy." Stiles introduced, fidgeting worriedly in place. "Her husband is an Obstetrician.

"Hi," Marcy said sticking her hand out.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Lydia shook her hand. "How convenient," She said dryly, "it seems Stiles always meets the most interesting people. Not to be rude but we really have to go. I don't trust the boys alone with an open flame."

"What's there too worry about? Derek and Allison are there."

"Do you not remember the time we were both sick in high school?"

It took a moment for Stiles to remember what she was referring to but once he did, his face paled. "Oh, crap. Sorry Marcy but we gotta go." Stiles quickly grabbed some American and Pepper Jack cheese and tossed them in the basket.

"Oh, well goodbye! It was nice to meet you two," Marcy said. "Say bye-bye Emily."

"Bye-bye," Emily raised her hand to her mouth and preceded to blow them a kiss.

Stiles caught her kiss and tucked it in his pocket causing the child to laugh merrily. "Bye cutey. Bye Marcy, it was nice to meet you."

They walked down the aisle hurriedly, Lydia muttering, "We'll be lucky if they haven't just eaten everything."

"I'm sure Derek will make sure not to be pigs," Stiles chuckled, they stopped in front of the condiments, grabbing mustard, ketchup, and mayonnaise, then took off to the registers. Lydia paid as Stiles packed the brown paper bags with their goodies, handing her the lightest bag before they rushed off to the car.

"So did you happen to get a business card from Marcy?" Lydia asked, turning on the car.

"Yep," Stiles answered, buckling himself in. "They're new in town but maybe Melissa knows them a little bit. Marcy said he actually has a lot of experience with omegas."

"At least you wouldn't have to go out of town to see a specialist," Lydia said with a smile before turning down the driveway and pulling forward between Allison and Boyd's cars.

They got out and grabbed the bags, carrying them into the house and settling them on the counter. They started to unpack when Erica, Issac, and Boyd walked in with a plate of steaming burgers and hotdogs.

"Stiles!" Issac beamed, rushing over for a hug, hunching so he could tuck his head underneath Stiles' chin.

"Awww love me!" Stiles wrapped his arms around the werewolf's shoulders, holding tight, and planting a loud kiss on his forehead.

"You guys have perfect timing," Allison grinned, pulling the tomatoes out of the bag to wash. "Boyd can you help cut some of these?"

"Where Scott and Jackson?" Stiles asked. He released Issac with one last squeeze before moving on to the unsuspecting Boyd, who was getting ready to cut a onion. He grabbed the other boy tight, shouting, "Ah ha! I gotcha!" Stiles loved how Boyd didn't fight and just excepted Stiles hearty hug.

"Oh, they're having a scuffle outside," Erica asked leaning on the counter and snagging bits of veggies when she can.

Stiles let Boyd go from his clutches, spotting Derek, who's stacking the burgers and hotdogs on a bigger serving plate. He takes a one giant step closer to nuzzle close, wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

"Ok, if you're not helping get out of the kitchen," Lydia said, swooshing around to glare, a knife glinting in her hand. 

Issac grabbed Stiles' arm, pulling him to safety. "Have you seen my room? It's pretty sweet."

"Nope, nope I haven't."

<><><>

Stiles didn't find the chance to talk to Derek that night, or the next, or the next day after that, and by the time he knew it, three days had turned into three weeks.

He wouldn't say he was avoiding trying to find the time to talk to his mate, it was just there never seemed to be a moment of perfect opportunity to bring it up having a baby. So he took his birth control with a heavy heart every morning, the longing flaring even hotter inside him and constricting around his insides with agonizing pulses. There were moments he had thought about not taking them, surprising Derek with a pregnancy, but he could never betray Derek like that; so he swallowed down the white tablets. But each day it got more difficult, as if body was reacting horribly, his throat swelling steadily, and refusing to take part in it.

He was getting really tired and apparently so was Lydia, who had gone back to MIT and her busy schedule, but it didn't stop her from finding time to badger him.

Even if it was at two o'clock in the morning.

Stiles yawned, stretching from underneath the covers to reach for his phone, which was blaring loudly. _"What?!"_

"You know I feel by now you would have been smart enough to turn your phone onto silent," Lydia chirped.

Stiles groaned and rolled over sleepily, "Derek's on the late shift." Ever since Derek had finally decided to join the Sheriffs Department (he was a Deputy now and next in line for Sheriff when his father finally retired), Stiles had kept his phone close and on when his mate had the late shift, just in case something were to have gone wrong. Luckily, nothing had.

"Ah, well are you knocked up yet?"

"It's two in the fuckin' morning! Why, Lydia, why?"

"I'm just checking on you, and maybe if you would just tell Derek, I wouldn't have to bug you about it," Lydia jeered.

"Why did I tell you again," Stiles moaned, he tucked his cell between his ear and pillow, curling back into the warm blankets.

"Because you had to tell someone," she said. "I can't imagine what you would have felt like if you _hadn't_."

Stiles couldn't imagine it either or maybe he preferred not too. He had felt a little relieved when he had told Lydia, some of the biting pain leaving him a little more relax and comfortable, but it was still there under the surface of his skin. Like bugs, it felt like they were crawling below the layers of his flesh and he couldn't do anything to alleviate the pressure. Except to confess.

"It hurts Lyds," Stiles conceded, stomach clenching, "but I'm scared. It keeps getting worse but what if he really doesn't want children anymore? He's lost everything before what if he doesn't want to feel that way again or-"

Lydia shhed and crooned gently, "Stiles it's alright. It's going to be fine but I think you underestimate your mate too much. He's come a long way, we all have, and we've grown. Derek is that grumpy dick anymore running around with his head cut off, he's a true Alpha now."

"I know, I know it's just-"

"Nope, none of that. You're projecting your fears on other people, now, I swear if you don't tell him soon _I'll_ tell him," Lydia warned. "You know I will."

"You don't come back until December," Stiles snickered.

"Oh, I didn't tell you," Lydia started and Stiles' smile fell away. "I coming back for Thanksgiving." Though the holiday was still a four months off, one must never underestimate Lydia Martin, because she was Satan.

"IF I tell him in the morning," Stiles growled a bit, "do you promise to never call this early again?"

"Scout's honor."

"God, you're such a bitch." He heard her laughing as he hung up. He flipped over onto his back and stared at the ceiling, it was only two-ten in the morning, and Derek wouldn't be home until six. "Fuck."

He rolled over onto his side, pulling the covers up and tucked under his chin, and hoping somehow he would fall asleep. He couldn't. Stiles' brain was now in overdrive despite being so terribly exhausted. He was going to do it. He was going to tell Derek he wanted a child, that he wanted a family with him. Stiles couldn't remember a time in his life where he felt as terrified and absolutely determined as he was now. Not when he had to face Peter, or the Kanima, or even the mother fucking Alpha Pack.

Stiles kicked off the blankets, certain he wouldn't be able to fall asleep, so he got up and went into the bathroom. He opened the cabinet where his birth control tablets were and stared at the white prescription bottle. He bit his lip and decided whether he should take one or not. He popped open the container, figured he would rather be safe than sorry, swallowing them dry, before he undressed and hopped in the shower. He didn't stay in the shower long, preferring to suds up quickly and get out, he dressed in sweats and large t-shirt that belonged to Derek, and went down stairs. Stiles turned the coffee pot on, it came to life with a few beeps, heavenly black liquid filling the pot, before he decided to do some research and grabbed his laptop. He turned it on, waiting for it to load, and when the screen lit up, he got on Google and typed: _tips for a healthy pregnancy._

He clicked on the first promising link and started reading.

_Tip # 1: See your practitioner before becoming pregnant.  
_

_Tip # 2: Start changing your food habits to a healthier variety.  
_

_Tip # 3: Starting to exercise now. It will help you stay in shape during pregnancy, can lower your risk of miscarriage, and has been proven to help reduce labor complications and length._

The rest of the tips were for the most part obvious facts and were self explanatory but there were a few he had never thought of before, such as seeing your dentist twice as often or eating plenty of foods with folates.

Stiles licked his lips, pulling his shirt up, and resting both palms on his lower stomach. It was completely flat and lean, he tried to push his stomach out, to see what it could possibly look like, but it hardly made a difference. He pushed his shirt down, getting up and grabbing a piece of paper, pencil, and a cup of coffee. This would probably be his last cup, he thought with a sigh, savoring the creamy brew.

He sat down and started to write down his plan, first he and Derek will need to find a good doctor so he could have a preconception checkup. They wouldn't have to change their food habits much because Stiles already believed in eating healthy and exercise, which drove Derek up the wall. _I'm an werewolf,_ he would say, _I'm not going to die from a heart attack._ Of course, in the end Stiles still got his way, he thought with a smirk.

Stiles looked up from writing when he saw headlights float through the room and bouncing off the walls. He glanced at the clock on his laptop, it was three-thirty, then looked outside and spotted Derek getting out of the car, dressed in his uniform. He got up and opened the door, Derek looked up with surprise.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Derek asked softly, carding his fingers through Stiles' hair, and tugging him up for a kiss.

"I couldn't sleep," He answered. "What are _you_ doing home so early?"

"Switch some hours around."

 Stiles chewed his lip until the taste of metal filled his mouth.

"Hey," Derek cupped his chin, eyebrows furrowed, as his thumb pressing on his lip where he had bitten it, "what' wrong?"

"Uh, listen I know you're tired but can I talk to you," Stiles licked his bleeding lip and, consequently, Derek's thumb. "It's important and I don't think I'll get the courage to ask later so..."

"Come on," Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulder directing him to the stairs but Stiles swung out of reach. He couldn't go upstairs to their bedroom, not now.

"No, down here." Stiles walked over to the sitting room and sat down heavily on the couch, he immediately jumped right back up and started to pace. Derek stood in the entry, confused and eyebrows cocked, before he joined Stiles. Stiles rubbed his face in his hands, took a deep breath, carding his fingers through his hair he tugged at it, frustratedly. Where had his courage from earlier gone? He wanted to curl up next to Derek and forget about the whole thing, he wanted to call Lydia to have her put him in his place so he could do this. No, he could do this, he _could_ do this. "Ok," Stiles started his voice weak, "ok."

"Ok?" Derek sat down on the couch, staring at his mate with a worried look, and Stiles instantly felt guilty.

The younger man quickly took a seat next to Derek, grabbing his hand, and squeezing. He could do this, he thought and stared into Derek's hazel eyes. There was twinge of red peaking around his natural eye color and it calmed Stiles a bit, being near his Alpha was clearing his head, and his touch centering him.

"Ok," Stiles began again, his voice a little more stronger, "there's been something bugging me and I didn't know how to tell you-"

"You know you can tell me anything, Stiles." Derek interrupted, he shifted so he was facing Stiles more.

"I know, I know," Stiles placed a calming hand on his Alpha's shoulder, feeling the tension building in his muscles. "I was just being stupid ole me."

Derek growled.

"Shit, I don't know how to say this," Stiles leaned away but wanted nothing more than to twist closer, to be safe in Derek's arms.

"Since when do you not know how to say something?" Derek tried to grin and Stiles choked out a small laugh for his efforts.

He could do this.

"You know when you first claimed me, you said we could hold off on having children," Stiles felt Derek's hand tighten. "I-uh, I kind of would like to have a baby, now, with y-you."

"Yes."

Stiles' head jerked up with surprise. "W-What? That's it?"

Derek smiled genuinely, pulling Stiles into his arms and Stiles finally felt his body relax, tension finally fading away from his body. "I've always wanted to have children with you, to fill this house with something other than bad memories. I was just waiting for you."

"God, you gotta be joking," Stiles buried his face into Derek's shirt, relief flooding his senses and making his eyes sting. He let the tears fall because he had only felt this happy and reprieved from his worries once, when he found out Derek loved him back. He sobbed, shoulders wracking with his heaves for breath. "I was so worried you'd say no. It's been eating me up and I was scared. I'm soooo stupid."

Derek snarled, Stiles hunched with the sound. He felt Derek's hands grab at his shoulders and push him away, Stiles clung onto him harder, Derek doubled his efforts. "Look at me, Stiles."

Stiles looked, eyes red and wet.

"You're not stupid," Derek growled, eyes burning with Alpha light. He caressed Stiles face with soothing palms, wiping the wetness from his face. "We never fully talked about having children so don't blame yourself for insecurities you have every right to have."

Stiles gaped and started, "But-"

"But nothing," Derek said. "I love you, Stiles, nothing will change that."

Stiles' body shuddered, he leaned into Derek's heat and breathed in his Alpha's scent. It was comforting as it well as intoxicating, an aroma of cedar and spice, whispering teasingly with Derek's natural masculine pheromones.

"It's ok," Derek soothed, his body curling around the smaller man's, "it's ok."

Stiles nodded silently, cuddling closer. His body shuddered once more with relief, and like that day when Derek had kissed him for the first time, Stiles felt utterly elated and content. It was as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders, the longing uncurled from around his heart, and his throat opened to allow him to breath freely. He was going to have a baby with his mate and nothing could have been more perfect.

Derek leaned back, never releasing Stiles from his clutches, to recline on the couch with Stiles laying upon his chest. His hands ran up and down the length of Stiles' spine calmly, and Stiles nuzzled close, nose tucked into Derek's neck and hands swaddled between their bodies. The younger man was on the recess of sleep, Derek's steady heart beating a soothing pattern to slumber, and as his thoughts started slowing down he had a final thought: _it's too good to be true.  
_

Because Stiles knew how life worked, in the end something good would always follow with something bad. It was then, curled up into his Alpha's heat, he should have fully comprehended the lesson he had learned from life so young. However, like every human they were prone to moments of weakness, moments where they thought they were safe and sound, before reality savagely reinserted herself back into their lives.

But Stiles' mind didn't make it far after that because he fell asleep, coiled and contorted into the dips and curves of his Alpha's body, his mind finally wound down enough to rest.


	2. Puzzle Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles nods and waits until Derek leaves the room to have the semblance of privacy before grabbing Dr. Edwards’ business card from his wallet. It’s worn now, the corners creased and bent from when he played with it with nervous fingers. He picks up the cordless house phone, punching in the number with shaky digits, and flips the card between his fingers while he listens to the dial tone ring in his ear.
> 
> He doesn’t wait long before a cheerful woman answers. “Hello, this is Doctor Edwards’ office, my name is Martha. How can I help you today?”
> 
> "Hi, I was uh wondering if I could schedule an appointment to see Doctor Edwards."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter! So sorry my darlings. I've had a lot going on in my life where I didn't have the energy to write anything. Seriously I would come on here and read, read, read some amazing fics and try not to worry about anything else. However, everything has slowed down now in RL where I can concentrate on this fic for you all yay! :)
> 
> In this chapter there's nothing to worry about aside for some sexing going on! HEYYYYYYY!
> 
> Again none of this is betaed so I'm sorry for the mistakes but I hope you enjoy all the same!!

Stiles woke with the sun blaring into his eyes and sweat pooling in the small of his back from the furnace that was curled around him. He yawned, wiped his eyes, then stretch as much as he could with the limbs that were ensnarling him. Derek must have, at some point during the early morning, undressed them as well as carried him up two flights of stairs to their bedroom. And as much as Stiles loved Derek’s supernatural strength, there were times when in came in handy but he didn’t particularly enjoy being carried, especially up stairs when he could very much walk himself.

At least Stiles would have remembered to shut the curtains, he thought fondly, petting the furred skin of Derek’s forearm.

The drapes were pulled aside, warm light peaking through the glass and easing across the floor, the tree’s shade dancing merrily along with it. It had to be a little bit before noon if the angle of the shade was anything to go by. Also meaning the pack wasn’t due to be back for another few hours.

They had been kind enough to abandon the house for a few weeks while Stiles integrated his scent into the home and to avoid all the rowdy sex that was sure to happen between Derek and Stiles. And though the pack had deserted the home to allow Derek and Stiles to reestablished their claim, they still showed up for a nice home cooked meal in the evening, meaning Derek and Stiles had to be decent.

The girls also might have had been dragged away, albeit unwillingly, by their significant others with frowns burrowed in their brows and pouts on their lips.

It was good riddance, Stiles thought, he didn’t know how he would be able to look anyone in the eye after they heard him yelling in ecstasy whenever Derek got a hold of him. It was no secret that when an Alpha and omega were reunited they tended to get a little grabby and territorial, plus, to add the fact his mate was a werewolf just upped the stakes. Stiles was surprised he was even able to leave his bed; then again it didn’t seem to matter where they were, whether Stiles was washing dishes or doing laundry after each mess they made on the sheets, Derek would touch him and it would go down hill from there.

Stiles traced the lines of Derek’s veins, with a sweeping light finger, feeling his cheeks warm at the thought of the vibrations from the dryer riding up his spine while Derek worked his hips between his legs. His cock hardened a little bit more between the apex of his thighs at the memory.

The omega kicked off the blankets, they were hardly needed now that his skin felted heated from the warmth of the werewolf, and wiggled around to face his mate. It was rare for Stiles to wake up before Derek, who disgustingly enough, was a morning person, but when he did he always took advantage. Some mornings he would take pictures on his camera phone, others, if he was very lucky, would draw kitty whiskers; those days were usually after a night of endless bout of marathon sex. As for the rest, he would either stare creepily like some sparkly vampire or take full advantage to wake Derek with a morning blowjob.

This morning, he was content to gaze at his mate silently. He often wondered during these brief occasions how he had managed to snag such a beautiful person, as there was nothing extraordinary about himself really. He was merely average compared to the rest of the pack who were unfairly beautiful creatures but Derek was something more. He was the epiphany of the perfect Alpha male, with his diamond cut cheekbones, razor sharp jaw, and structurally sound physique. Stiles was sure the Greeks would have killed to create works of art in Derek’s image. He could see Derek’s sculpture beside the Statue of David, putting Michelangelo’s work to shame.

However, it wasn’t only Derek’s appearance that was blindingly handsome but also his sweet disposition hidden behind his gruff exterior. Derek was truly a wonderful person though most people didn’t know it but that was only because he had been hurt so many times before. First Paige, then Kate and Peter, followed by Jennifer; Stiles wasn’t surprised that it had taken as long as it did for Derek to open up to him but in the end it was well worth it.

Stiles bit his lip, swiping some bangs from Derek’s forehead gently as not to wake him, before curling his palm on the curve of his Alpha’s cheek. Earlier this morning, had been a taxing moment for both of them, emotionally as well as physically draining; and hopefully, now that everything was clear between them, maybe they could relax for a little while before they made any more life altering decisions.

Stiles removed his hand when Derek shifted, groaning, “Why are you awake,” and pulling the omega closer.

"Because someone forgot to close the drapes," Stiles snarked jokingly, his hands curling along the curve of Derek’s strong back, tucking his head beneath the Alpha’s chin. He licked the skin there, it was smooth and low enough on the neck so Derek’s beard didn’t interfere with his task. He nibbled, giving one good hard suck, before leaning back to gaze at his work. The mark disappeared almost instantly thanks to the werewolf’s healing ability but it didn’t stop Stiles from trying. He had always desired to mark Derek the same way the man claimed him but sadly, the bruise would never be visible. So, he tended to scent mark him more than anything, normal humans wouldn’t be able to smell him all over the Alpha, but other werewolves would be able too.

Derek moaned, his eyes cracking open lazily, his hands wandering softly over the slope of the omega’s waist and down the length of the thigh before grasping and tugging the limb over his own hip. He needed to be closer, wanting to feel smooth skin against his, his hardening member tucking up beneath Stiles’ scrotum and sliding against the other man’s taint. Derek kept a firm hold on Stiles’ thigh while the other remained curled around the omega, keeping him tucked tight against his body. He let his hips roll leisurely, content to keep things slow. He knew Stiles favored fast, hard sex, to be passion filled and crazy with lust, but Derek loved when he could take his time to make Stiles come undone, to whine and whimper with the longing for fulfillment.

Stiles moaned loudly, rolling his own hips into Derek’s strong abs helplessly, when he felt Derek’s hard member sliding steadily closer to his center, to where he felt empty and damp. He snatched the hand holding onto his thigh, sliding it down around his ass, and placing thick fingers where he wanted to be filled. It was easy for Stiles to direct Derek’s fingers inward. Two slide in with minimal fuss, helped simply from the natural lubrication that was starting to leak profusely from his body, and the shameless need he felt. The need to be filled, claimed, marked, something, anything.

And Derek, like the a heaven sent saint, knew exactly what he desired. The Alpha’s fingers curled, striking his prostate a few times was deadly accuracy before sliding his fingers away completely.

Stiles whined in the back of his throat, arching his back, and scrabbling for Derek’s hand to place it back near his entrance. However, Derek held firm and only kept his hand resting on one cheek, his fingers lightly pressed against the furled opening, stroking around it lightly. Stiles sobbed, “D-Derek don’t tease, please.”

Derek hummed, nuzzling into the skin behind Stiles ear where his pheromones were most potent. It was a hypnotic smell, heady and vibrant. It was like the color red, profoundly alluring in it’s mesmerizing wave of intensity, wild and untamed.

"Give me a good reason not too." Derek murmured, licking along the tendon of his mate’s neck. He closed his eyes in bliss. The tang of the omegas’ skin pleasant upon his tongue, seductive like a fine wine and smooth like melted chocolate. It was addicting, it wasn’t enough to have only one taste, his mouth watering for more, so Derek kept at it. His taste buds rejoiced at each lap, singing with each happy indulgence.

Stiles nipped at the skin in retaliation, whining in the back of his throat when the other simply chuckled. He rocked his hips desperately, creating more agonizing friction against his steadily dripping cock and the fingers resting softly over his relaxed opening. The tips of Derek’s fingers would slip in when Stiles got the right angle but they didn’t sink any further and Stiles moaned in some relief, the fast tilting of his hips helping to curb some of the discomfort he had but it wasn’t much. His only comfort was at least he wasn’t in heat, when it would be completely unbearable, but then again Derek wouldn’t be teasing him the way he was. Derek would have jabbed his fingers in, fucking him hard and fast, squelching from the wet mess of Stiles’ hole. Derek would have replaced the emptiness of his canal with his cock, thicker and longer, filling him in all the right places. Derek would knot him, plugging him with his seed and ensuring that he was wanted and cared for.

Stiles clutched at the strong muscles of his Alpha’s back, eyes glazing in pleasure while the slurping at his neck became white noise, and the need for release became his only thought. Everything became a daze, foggy, and yet there were sharp crescendos of pleasure each time his grinded his hips, slowly becoming louder and sharper until something snapped.

Derek sunk his fingers in fully when Stiles came, crying out with his eyes squeezed shut. The omega was shaking, his thighs quaking, and muscles twitching as he came down from his high. His lip quivered and eyes fluttered, pressing his forehead to rest on Derek’s shoulder. Between their bodies was a flaccid penis and white cream upon both their bellies, Derek’s hard cock still pressed against his taint.

Stiles reached down sluggishly, hoping to help his mate receive his own pleasure but Derek caught his hand.

Stiles eyebrows furrowed in confusion, staring up into Derek’s eyes. “What about you?”

Derek smiled, leaning down and kissing Stiles sweetly. “Don’t worry about it,” he whispered, “this was for you. You needed it.” The Alpha tilted his chin and kissed the wrinkle between Stiles perfectly shaped brows. “Come on,” Derek said, shifting away from Stiles, who whined at the lost of contact, “let’s get washed up.” Derek rose from the bed, waiting patiently for his mate to rise before stripping the bed of the soiled sheets. He tossed them in the hamper, erection swaying, and disappeared into the connecting bathroom.

"Why can’t we just lay in bed for the rest of the day," Stiles groaned tiredly, trailing slowly after the older male. Once entering the bathroom he was immediately hit with a wall of steam. Stiles hummed, he loved how fast the water heated in the house especially since living with his dad the water pressure sucked and the water heater took forever to spew a hot spray.

"Because the pack is coming over in an hour. You know better than I do how much they love smelling cum all over us." Derek looked over his shoulder and smirked.

Stiles blushed. He knew how it would play out with the boys if he didn’t wash up. There had been plenty of times in the past where he had been running late or forgotten and had been met with various reactions from them. Scott would make a face and attempt to hold his breath until he passed out or Stiles gave in and showered; Isaac would blush and Boyd would smirk. As for Jackson, he would complain loudly, even long after Stiles had cleaned up.

However, it wasn’t the boys that had him worried now, no, it was the girls. The girls, who he now knew gossiped about his sex life, made everything more embarrassing. Stiles wondered how much they knew, what exactly they knew, and what they planned to do with the information. Because if there was one thing to fear in life it wasn’t an Alpha’s rage it was definitely what those three women could accomplish when they put their heads together.

He always speculated why Erica would grin with razor sharp teeth and smell him with loud, brazen flares of her nostrils. Or Allison, who would smile downright creepy, despite her harmless, innocent dimples on display but the worst was Lydia. Lydia, who he had crushed on for so long would lick her lips and her face would look far away as if in another world.

No one teased Derek about it either. Actually, none of them ever did much when Derek was around.

"I thought they weren’t coming over until five?" Stiles said, watching as Derek lowered into the water, leaning back against the cold ceramic.

"You actually thought they were going to wait until five to show up? You know how they are."

"Fine, fine," Stiles flapped his arms and ducked into the bath, the water was a tad too warm, his skin was turning a flushed pink as leaned back against Derek’s chest. He sighed happily, face burrowed underneath the skin of Derek’s scruffy chin, but frowned when he felt the press of Derek’s hard penis digging into the base of his spine. "Are you sure you don’t want some help with that?"

"Yeah," Derek said, reaching for the rag and soaping it up, running it along Stiles shoulders and down his arms. "We can take care of it later tonight."

Stiles could hear the smirk hiding beneath Derek’s words and something told him he was going to enjoy tonight very much.

It was silent for a moment, before Derek asked with a thick voice, “When do you want you to tell the pack?”

Stiles nibbled his bottom lip. “Let’s keep it a secret for now. I mean I—I just want to have something between the two of us, you know? Lydia knows—”

"Of course," Derek said under his breath.

"—and she won’t tell anyone." Stiles continued breathlessly. "So when we’re settled with the idea ourselves, we can tell the pack since we’ve only agree to it this morning," Stiles admits with a little nervous laugh. He didn’t know how Derek felt but he felt like his heart was going to pound it’s way out of his chest with excitement and anxiousness. He hadn’t felt this way since the night Derek claimed him for the first time, when he laid upon his back for the Alpha, stripped naked, wanting and restless.

"That’s probably a good idea." Derek’s chest rumbled with a calming purr.

Stiles knew the pack would be excited once they heard the news about a new addition to their wolfy horde, there was no doubt in Stiles’ mind about it. He also knew, however, they could get a little overwhelming, the Betas had good hearts but well, they were a rambunctious crowd.

The idea of a baby was still too new, too fresh, and too fragile to share and break the illusion of peacefulness they had between themselves that Stiles didn’t want to ruin it, didn’t want to crush it.

Not to mention there would be so much to do once the cat was out of the bag; first and foremost, Derek and Stiles would need to find a practitioner, one who was qualified to handle an omega pregnancy. Stiles wanted to think he was ready for what was to come but he would be lying to himself, so in the mean time he just wanted to relax until then and if that meant keeping a little secret between Derek and himself then so be it.

"I can hardly believe we’re going to try to have some pups. I feel like I’m dreaming," Derek admits, hands sinking beneath the water to rest upon the flat stomach of his mate. He tried to imagine it round and full and tiny kicks pressing into his palm, and he ducked his face behind Stiles ear, smiling when the image came so easily. "I didn’t imagine pups until you were settled with a job."

Stiles nuzzled underneath Derek’s chin, kissing the tip lovingly. “I didn’t think I would either but the night I graduated I saw a pregnant omega. It was like something snapped inside me and stop thinking about it--how amazing it would be too feel a baby growing inside me—to give you a child.” The omega knew at that moment everything was going to be different, because suddenly, everything seemed more intimate between them if it were at all possible.

There were few times in Stiles life that he ever felt that way, the first was when Derek first kissed him, the second when he was claimed and marked. It was a rare feeling and it was not that their relationship lacked intimacy and warm devotion, but this was a whole other level and he cherished it when he could. It was like the calmness of a lake before the sun rose, almost glass-like in it’s stillness still appearance and Stiles wanted to keep it that way for as long as he was able. He wanted to lock that feeling away and keep it safe, only share it with Derek, terrified that it would shatter when it was revealed to everyone that they wanted to have a baby.

Derek kissed his neck, eyes closed with adoration for his lover. “Thank you, Stiles.”

"Heh, don’t thank me yet," Stiles chortled, sobering up when he continued. "I—I would just prefer if we had our first check up before we tell them," Stiles continued, prattling on with nervous hands. "Get everything somewhat settled and then tell my dad of course. We should get the hard part out of the way first. You know how he is."

Derek hummed in agreement.

Stiles figured they could start with Dr. Edwards, the new resident OB/GYN at Beacon Hills Hospital, seeing as there wasn’t a huge selection of omegas in beacon hills, the ones that existed had to go out of town to find doctors.

"I figured we could start with Edwards," Stiles said, figuring they could start with the new and only local Gynecologist at Beacon Hills. Since there wasn’t a huge selection of omegas in small town, the ones that existed had to go out of town to find doctors. It was rather bothersome, if Stiles said so himself. When he had first been recognized as an omega, his father and him had to commute a few hours when he had to have his check ups. As he got older the check ups were done less often. "He’s the new resident obstetrician at the hospital. I can set up an appointment later this week and see how we like him."

"Sounds good to me," Derek agreed, he rested his chin on stiles’ soft shoulder, his hands running along the omega’s belly.

"Hopefully, it works out with him because it’s going to suck having to commute to San Francisco. Especially when I’m the size of a beached whale."

"You’re not going to look like a beached whale," Derek said exasperatedly. "You’re going to look lovely with my pups in your belly."

Stiles flushed, “Nuh uh! I’ve seen pictures of my mom when she was pregnant with me, and let me tell you it’s doesn’t look good for me. I’m pretty sure my dad was a push over and bought her donuts whenever she wanted them.”

"I’m sure that wasn’t the case."

The water in the tub threatened to spill over the edges as Stiles flipped carelessly to rest his chest against his mates. “It totally was. I’ll have to show you sometime, get you used to the idea of me being bigger.” Stiles crossed his arms and rested his chin on them, staring into Derek’s mysteriously colored eyes with a smile.

"I doubt I could ever not find you irresistible." Derek’s hands swooped down below the surface of the water to settle in the small of Stiles’ back.

"Psh, we’ll see about that," Stiles rose to get out of the water but Derek stopped him by grabbing the back of his head, pulling him in for a sweet kiss. Stiles reciprocated, balancing on his knees, and arms wrapping around Derek’s neck. His fingers played in the tiny curls at the nape of his mate’s neck, moaning when the kiss came to an end.

"Love you." Derek said softly, green eyes warm with affection.

"I love you," Stiles whispered back, pressing one final smooch to the other’s lips before rising from the tub. He reached for his towel, handing Derek his own before drying off and wrapping the towel around his lithe hips. "Should I see if I can schedule an appointment for this week?" He stood in front of the mirror, swiping his toothbrush and running it under the tap to wet it.

"Yeah," Derek answered simply, standing behind Stiles, and grabbing his toothbrush as well. He opened the cabinet to their right, reaching for the tooth paste but paused, hand frozen in midair, when he spotted Stiles’ birth control. Derek picked the bottle up, clutching it in his hand almost too calmly.

They both stared at the clinical-white bottle, the once content moment being swallowed by an uncomfortable stillness, but it wasn’t quiet. No, everything seemed to be getting louder. Stiles could hear the water drain down the pipes, blabbing it’s way down in a violent rush. He could hear his breath shudder from his lips and his own heart pounding wildly in his ears.

Stiles licked his lips, staring at the reflection of his mate. He swallowed thickly and hesitantly asks, “Should I take one?”

The words seemed to jolt Derek back, the man physically stumbling back a step, and uncapping the bottle with fumbling fingers. He dumps the pills into the toilet, they clink softly as they hit the ceramic bowl, before they are flushed away.

Derek looks at him with a serious but warm gaze. “You’re never going to take those again.” There is something final with the words and a feeling of relief rushes over Stiles.

"Ok," Stiles says gently, he holds his hand out and Derek takes it in his own heated palm. They brush their teeth together never releasing the firm hold they have on each other and when they’re done they walk into their bedroom together. They let go only when they have to dress .

"I’ll get started on lunch ok?"

Stiles nods and waits until Derek leaves the room to have the semblance of privacy before grabbing Dr. Edwards’ business card from his wallet. It’s worn now, the corners creased and bent from when he played with it with nervous fingers. He picks up the cordless house phone, punching in the number with shaky digits, and flips the card between his fingers while he listens to the dial tone ring in his ear.

He doesn’t wait long before a cheerful woman answers. “Hello, this is Doctor Edwards’ office, my name is Martha. How can I help you today?”

"Hi, I was uh wondering if I could schedule an appointment to see Doctor Edwards."

"Ok then, was there a day that worked best for you?"

"No, I’m pretty open. I would just like it as soon as possible if you can."

"Well, you’re just in luck. We had a cancellation for Tuesday at ten. Does that work for you?"

"Oh—yes," Stiles stammers, "that’s perfect."

"Perfect! Can I get your name?"

"Eskaminzim Stilinski."

There’s a pause. “Um…could you please spell that?”

Stiles laughs. “No problem. It’s E-S-K-A-M-I-N-Z-I-M, S-T-I-L-I-N-S-K-I.”

"Well, Ess-kah-men-zeem we’ll see you Tuesday. Have a great rest of your day."

"Thank you," Stiles sets the phone down on the bed, releasing a heavy breath, before going down stairs to the kitchen and kissing Derek senseless.

 <><><>

When they met Dr. Edwards, a plump man with ruddy cheeks and a nice smile, he immediately makes Stiles, and consequently, Derek feel more at ease and comfortable with his welcoming presence.

"Hello, I’m Doctor Edwards. Which one of you is — uh, well, I’m exactly sure how to say this," the doctor admitted with a cheeky grin.

"Just Stiles is fine," Stiles said, extending his hand to shake. "And this is Derek, my partner."

Dr. Edwards, shook their hands, his grip firm. “Just Stiles, I’ll make a note of that.” The shorter man sat down, scratching out then scribbling on the paper before him. “You must be the young man my wife mentioned a while back. So I hear you two want to start a family?” He adjusted in his seat, pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, before turning his complete attention to the couple before him.

"That’s right," Stiles admitted with a nervous breath. He grasped Derek’s hand, squeezing briefly. "We’re ready to take the next step."

Doctor Edwards smiled. “That’s great to hear. As for being ready no one ever is but it is good to be on top of what you can. A child is no walk in the park but it does have it’s rewards. And seeing as this is your first pregnancy I would like to go over a few things.” He opened the manilla folder, reading briefly before flipping two pages over the top and muttering to himself, “That’s good, that’s good.” He flips over one more page and sets the tip of his pen down to write. “Ok, let’s get started and I know you have answered these questions a million times but better safe than sorry. Then we’ll move on to medical history and after that I can answer any questions you might have, sound good?”

Stiles nodded, biting his lip. “Sounds great.”

"Ok, Stiles, how old are you?"

"Twenty-five," Stiles answered with a thick voice. Most people judged him, a lot of omegas would snicker and call him infertile, because he had never had a child and he was so old. And maybe Stiles convinced himself not to care but it still hurt to have that stigma placed upon you when believed something different and didn’t follow the rest of the crowd to make babies.

His voice must have had a little bitterness because Edwards looked up with a placid look.

"Don’t worry you aren’t the first omega to wait to have a child and you certainly won’t be the last. Of course the possibilities of getting pregnant lower and the chance of down syndrome rises however, science has also come a long way. Plus, older couples are far more mature." Dr. Edwards smiled warmly, fingers pushing his thick-rimmed glasses further up his nose. "You’ll be fine. How old are you Derek?"

"I'm thirty."

"Ok, good. Stiles have you ever had any serious medical problems? In particular: diabetes, hypertension, epilepsy, or another seizure disorder?" Edwards looked up.

"No, no, no, and no."

"Do you have kidney disease, hepatitis, or other liver disease, heart disease, a blood clotting disorder, lung disease, including: asthma, thyroid disease, cancer?"

"All no."

"Do have any digestive problems?" Stiles shook his head. "Have you ever been hospitalized? Operations?"

"I broke my arm when I was eight but no operations."

Edwards peered up with an interested look. “How did you break your arm?”

"I was somehow convinced I could fly. So I climbed the tallest tree in my yard to prove my friend I could and well, long story short I didn’t."

Edwards chortled, his belly vibrating with rapid waves. “Ah, kids’ imaginations never ceases to amaze me.” His laugh faded to a simple smile. “I’m glad I have a little girl. She’s content to follow my wife around the house like a little duckling with her stuffed bear.”

"Just wait until she’s older and dating boys," Stiles retorted. "That’s when it will be a problem for you."

Edwards and Derek scowled in unison at the thought.

"Ugh, I dread the day that happens." Edwards said. "Alright, back to business. Have you ever had a blood transfusion? Or being treated for any conditions right now?"

Stiles looked at Derek, playing with the Alpha’s fingers, and answering with a straightforward, “No.”

"Good. Have you been exposed to any infectious diseases recently such as hepatitis or tuberculosis?"

"Definitely not."

"Has anyone in your family ever had diabetes, hypertension, a stroke, epilepsy, or any other seizure disorder? Kidney disease, hepatitis, heart disease, or lung disease?

"My mom had breast cancer. Does that matter?"

"Sad to say it does," Edwards answered somberly. "It can be hereditary. We’ll need to get some blood work done and make sure you don’t have a mutation in BRAC1 and BRAC2 genes. If there’s a mutation then you have a higher risk of breast or ovarian cancer. I can schedule you in later this week this week to have you tested, if you like?"

Stiles breathed heavily. “Yeah, let’s get it out of the way.”

"How about you Derek? Has there been any of these diseases in your family?"

"No, we’re all extremely healthy."

"Good genes?"

"You could say that," Derek grinned, with a bit of fang and Stiles rolled his eyes. Of course the other man wouldn't have to worry about any diseases threatening the body because he was a werewolf and they were immune to such illness. Their bodies were inhumanly perfect but they did have to worry about wolfsbane and hunters.

"Ok, now, Stiles when did you have your first heat, and when was your last heat?"

"Uh, I was thirteen. And my last heat was one month ago."

Edwards frowned briefly. “That’s a little young for your first heat. Are your heats regular?” Stiles nodded. “When is your next one?”

"In three months."

What kind of birth control are you using? Have you always been on the same one?”

"I’m on Lybrel and I haven’t changed."

"Ok," Edwards wrote a quick scribble before continuing his questions. "Are you currently still taking Lybrel?"

"No, I stopped taking them a few days ago."

Edwards made a note. “In case you didn’t know but birth control can stay in your system up to a week or two. So, don’t be alarmed when you don’t get instantly pregnant. I’ve had a lot of women and men come to me confused when they’ve only stopped taking birth control for one day and they aren’t pregnant.” He scribbled down a few more words. “Now, have you ever had an abnormal Pap smear? Or have you and your partner ever been diagnosed with a sexually transmitted infection?”

They both shook their heads.

"Have you ever been diagnosed with a pelvic inflammatory disease?"

"No."

"Excellent! We’re almost done. Have you had all your vaccinations? Do you have any allergies?"

"Yes to vaccinations and no allergies that I know of. I was taking ADHD medication until a few years ago."

"How long were you on ADHD medication? Were you taking the medication along with the birth control?"

"Yeah, I started taking Adderall when I was six but I stopped when I graduated because I didn’t like the way the Lybrel and Adderall made me feel."

"Were there any side effects that seemed abnormal to you?"

"No, I mean I had migraines and some sickness but everything seemed fine."

"Those are pretty normal side effects. Ok, I don’t believe we have anything to worry about then." Dr. Edwards smiled warmly. "Well, it looks like everything checks out," Dr. Edwards said, flipping through his folder. "I think the only concern I have is you are a little underweight. Only a few pounds, it’s nothing too bad but I’d rather be safe than sorry. I’m going to recommend a Nutritionist, Michelle Roberts, who will get you all sorted with that."

"Thank you that would be helpful."

"Ok, then. Is there anything else? Any concerns? Were you planning on breast feeding?"

"Yeah I would like to do that."

"Ok, then I’m going to prescribe Domperidone so you can get started on that."

"Does he need to start taking that now?" Derek asked, with a furrowed brow.

"He doesn’t have to. However, I usually start omega males on it as soon as possible. Their bodies need more time to process the pill so their bodies can actively produce milk by the time the baby arrives. Each person reacts differently. So, hopefully by the time of your second trimester, you will be secreting milk like any other child bearing person. To best achieve this it is crucial that your partner or even get a breast pump to provide stimulation. Hmm what am I forgetting?" The stout man paused, scratching his chin. "Ah yes!" He flipped a few pages back into the folder pulling out several sheets of colored paper. "These are guidelines: things you should eat, what you shouldn’t. Best exercise and vitamins you need to consume. I do recommend seeing that nutritionist because this is just a basic outline of what you need for a healthy fetus." Edwards handed the papers to Stiles, who looked at them briefly before handing them to Derek. "Anything else?"

"I think that’s all we have for today," Stiles replied, looking at Derek for confirmation. The Alpha nodded.

Edwards clapped his hands down on his legs and rose. “Well, you seem like a healthy young man. You have nothing to worry about getting pregnant or complications as far as I can tell. I’ll forward a prescription for Domperidone to Rite Aid. That’s a good place to get most of the vitamins and minerals you need.”

Derek and Stiles rose as well, taking their turns to shake the shorter man’s hand.

Doctor Edwards opened the door, holding it open for them and saying, “If any questions pop up don’t hesitate to give me a call.”

"Thank you," Derek said and Stiles smiled as they exited.

They left the doctor’s office with Derek’s arm wrapped around his mate’s shoulders, feeling calm. “I’m glad that’s over with. Now, we just have to make a quick run by Rite Aid and pick up all my new candy. Then Albertsons and grab some of the essentials for tonight. I’m thinking enchiladas sounds good tonight, what do you think? I’ll make them extra spicy for you.”

Derek grinned, “You spoil me.”

"That’s because you’re hubby, baby." Stiles beamed cheekily, sliding into the camaro.

They go to Rite Aid first, filling a hand basket with various bottles as they wait for the prescription to be filled before going to the supermarket and filling a whole basket.

"I thought you said just the essentials," Derek grumbled, pulling out his credit card and swiping while Stiles loaded the groceries into the cart.

"These are the essentials! You know the guys they eat everything."

"That’s why we don’t buy anything so then they leave and spend their own money to eat."

Stiles smirked, “Don’t act like you don’t love to provide for them. You’re a natural daddy.”

Derek growled but didn’t say anything, shuffling Stiles aside to push the cart out of the store and into the parking lot. He pops the trunk and loads the the white and blue plastic bags inside, and whenever Stiles tries to help he instantly grabs it away.

"I can see this is going to get old soon," Stiles gripes and stands by his side door.

"The list says no lifting anything over thirty pounds."

"Yeah in my second trimester and that was a bag full of bread, Derek, bread."

Derek shuts the trunk with a soft click, pushing the cart aside and getting in the car. Stiles pops in with a pout. “Next time we grocery shop I promise to let you load every bag.”

"Pinky promise?"

"Yeah, until your second trimester," Derek admits with a grin. Stiles punches him in the shoulder, smiling to himself. They drive home in silence, hands locked together over the center console.

Derek loads the groceries into the house, content to let Stiles place the items in the designated spots in the kitchen, before helping once they were all brought in.

"Look at all these pills I need," Stiles held out his hand which were sure enough filled with multiple colored tablets. "My prenatal vitamins for Calcium, Folic Acid, Iron, and Domperidone. Then there’s Vitamin B, C, D, and E. Think I can swallow them all at once?" He wiggled his brows and smirked at Derek’s fond huff.

After the appointment with Edwards they had gone to the store to restock the fridge and pantry. Derek folded the last of the paper bags before stacking them in the cupboard and standing in front of Stiles. He caged the man in, resting his hands on either side of the omegas hips.

"I don’t think you’ll have a problem there," Derek admitted roughly. "But let’s try not to choke before we get to the fun part." He ducked in, wrapping his arms around the smaller man, rest his head in the slope of the omega’s shoulder and neck. He growled in the back of his neck and licked the mark he had left there the day before.

Stiles shivered. “Yeah, definitely don’t want to die before we get to have some fun. Let me take these real quick and then we can go put a bun in my oven.” Derek leaned away, staring silently at the other. Stiles smiled, eyes scrunching up as his smile overtook his face. At that moment, Derek was hit with a consuming wave of adoration for his mate, a man who could have made any Alpha happy but had chosen him. Him, who was broken and broody, and made so many horrible choices in the past and yet, somehow Stiles picked him and saw passed that.

He kissed Stiles passionately, slipping his tongue into the moist cavern with little effort, swallowing the gasps and moans that fell from the omegas lips. He wanted to consume him like Stiles had done, he wanted to taste every inch of skin, capture every whimper and whine, trace the beauty marks adoring his skin, proving to Stiles that he had made the right choice. Derek wanted to make sure Stiles never regretted his decision, he wanted to make love to this lovely creature.

But not here.

Derek pulled away, sucking hard on the lower lip, before releasing it with a small pop.

First, Stiles had to take his vitamins.

Derek reached up in the cupboard above and got a glass and filled it with water from the tap. He silently handed it to Stiles who had already stuffed the vitamins and minerals into his mouth. He swallowed then gulped down half the glass. Stiles set down the glass on the counter top, reaching out at the same time to snag Derek’s belt loops and tugging the man closer.

Their hips connected, both inhaling sharply as their hardening cocks connected with each other’s hips. The Alpha reattached his arms around the smaller waist, one rested on the slope between shoulder blades while the other tucked into the back of Stiles’ pants, fingertips brushing against the curve of his rump.

Stiles arched his back, going up on to tip toes to catch Derek’s soft lips in another filthy kiss. This one was a little more wild, wet and messy, tongues battling between them and lips sucking on what they could capture between their own. Stiles’ hands grappled for purchase on Derek’s leather jacket while one of his legs managed to loop around the back of Derek’s. The angle was perfect, providing more room for them to buck up and grind down.

Derek pulled away, gasping for air, and Stiles whined.

Stiles hands released the jacket, reaching up to grasp the back of Derek’s neck to coast him back down to his lips. “No, no no. Come b-back here.”

"Stiles, upstairs." Derek shook off Stiles grip, clutching the flailing arms to the omegas sides.

"No, right here." Stiles whined breathlessly, his hips still rocking uncontrollably, his leg the only way he kept Derek close to his body. His teeth clicked and clacked together as he uselessly tried to bite the smooth skin of Derek’s neck. "Right here’s fine."

Derek growled, pressing his body along Stiles tightly and into the counter to still the wiggling omega. His eyes flared red for split second before he dipped his head to whisper into the other’s ear. “No,” he started gruffly, “we’re going upstairs where I’m going to fuck your ass into the bed. Now be good and be still.”

As if by magic, or maybe just from his Alpha’s guttural words Stiles whole body relaxed as if the fight left him completely.

"Good boy," Derek whispered, lips trailing lightly on the curve of Stiles’ ear. He smiled when Stiles quivered, inhaling heavily, the smell of arousal becoming almost overwhelming as Stiles released little drips of precum in his pants. However, it wasn’t just precum slowly drenching his underwear, Derek could make out the delicious slick leaking from his opening. He could smell it soak Stiles briefs, the heavy, heady scent so sweet and purely Stiles that his mouth watered. He couldn’t wait to lay Stiles down on the bed and rip his pants off to taste him, to wrap his mouth around his pretty pink dick, or to go further back and twirl the tip of his tongue around the rosy, clenched opening.

Derek nipped the lobe of Stiles ear then rocked back on the heels of his feet. He stared at Stiles, whose cheeks were flushed, forehead glistening with light perspiration, and eyes open wide with wonder and excitement. He debated the fastest way to get up stairs, before finally wrapping Stiles arms around his neck and clutch at the back of the omega’s slim thighs.

"Up," Derek grunted and Stiles hopped, letting the Alpha take his full weight. The Alpha glided out of the kitchen, toward the stairs. He made it up halfway when Stiles attacked his neck, licking and sucking at the stretch of skin. Derek wobbled, eyes fluttering as the omega continued to nibble and suckle with determination.

Frankly, Derek thought it was a miracle that he was able to make it up the rest of the stairs and into their bedroom instead of slamming Stiles against the hallway wall and having his way there. In revenge, he roughly tossed the omega on to the bed and tugged off his own shirt. “You little minx.”

Stiles smiled wickedly, stretching his arms up the head of the bed, and arching his neck seductively. Derek growled, when the motion caused the other’s shirt to ride up and reveal tantalizing, pale skin of his mate. Derek licked his lips, and after unbuckling his belt, popping open his pants button, and unzipped his pants he crawled onto the bed and caged Stiles with his powerful limbs.

Stiles closed his eyes, biting his lip, and trembled when he heard the clinking of his mate’s belt come undone. There was nothing more erotic than simply listening to pants become unfastened or feel the presence of someone above you but never touching. He could feel Derek lean down, inhaling heavily, and Stiles couldn’t help but whimper. He wanted to touch but this was a game of who would break first, who would touch first?

They stayed like that for a moment, silent apart from breathing heavy, and hearts pounding brilliantly in their chests.

And Stiles wasn’t sure who broke first because all of a sudden they’re clashing at each other like ocean crashing upon rock. It’s frenzied, so rushed but so amazing. The feeling of skin pressing together, their lips connecting, and tasting the flesh of each other’s cheeks, chin, and necks. Stiles couldn’t get enough but he didn’t know how much longer he was going to last. He wanted Derek to be inside him. He wanted to be breed like a bitch, he wanted to have Derek’s seed flush his insides so he would become pregnant with the werewolf’s pups. He wanted it so much, craved it, desired it.

"De-rek," Stiles gasped, eyes glazed, "Derek, put a baby in me please, please."

Derek growled, eyes flaring vermillion red, and claws extended. He tore Stiles pants from his body, shredding them beyond repair and rucking down his own to his thighs. He didn’t bother with Stiles shirt, merely flipping the omega over onto his stomach. He panted, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as he tried to regain some sense of control before he went any further. He stared at the glistening cheeks of Stiles’ ass, the natural slick slipping down the omegas thighs was thick and leaked with each steady pulse of Stiles’ gland.

"Fuck," Derek voiced, ducking down and sniffing the musky scent protruding from Stiles. His mouth flooded with saliva and before he could help himself, shoved his face between the globes of the omegas ass, licking what he could, and uncaring of the juices smearing across his face. He buried his tongue into the opening, the lubrication rushing out like water from a broken dam, soaking his tongue and chin and Derek slurped it up hungrily. His eyes closing in delight.

"Derek!" Stiles wheezed, eyes widened, mouth gaping open as hips thrusting back wildly on the flicking tongue and sand papery scrape of Derek’s beard. He could feel Derek’s claws lightly scratching down his sides and digging into his hips to keep him steady. He sobbed, clenching a pillow close for something to hold onto, something to ground him while every nerve along his spine came alive.

Suddenly, the stimulation was gone.

"Stiles, I can’t—my claws." The Alpha looked helplessly at his fingertips where jagged yellow talons were glinting in the afternoon light to Stiles’ hole which was winking enticingly.

The omega bit his lip, blushing, reaching back and letting one of his own fingers slip inside. Stiles moaned as it went in effortlessly and it wasn’t long before he placed another finger right along inside as well, tugging on his rim to stretch himself for something bigger. His hips thrust back onto his thin fingers, moaning because it wasn’t enough, never enough, and it would have felt better if it was Derek’s fingers; which were thicker as well as long, so they would have spread his rim wider around his knuckles, while simultaneously reach further into his insides. Derek wouldn’t have a problem pressing into his prostate either like he was because the angle was all wrong and his fingers not lengthy enough. But he made do, the tip of his pinky daringly pressing in along side it’s companions, just so he could feel the same burn he felt when it was Derek’s fingers.

Derek growled, watching as his mate spread himself for him. Leaning forward, he licked heavily at the digits dancing along the opening, squelching as they continued to bury themselves inward. His mate barely had four in when Derek snatched his hand and tugged it away, replacing them with the purpling tip of his of his cock. The Alpha rocked lightly, easing the omega into the intrusion, before sinking in one smooth stroke, causing them to cry out together.

Derek panted, eyes shut tight. He used every will power in his body to not simply fuck his chosen wildly like some mindless beast. His whole body screamed at him to do so but he staid still, jaw flexing, and shocked that somehow after all these years Stiles could still be as tight as he was the first time, so snug and warm and wonderful.

The Alpha lost his patience when Stiles gasped, “Derek, Derek, Derek,” the omega’s whole body shaking. His hips grinding back and forth on the sheets beneath and onto Derek’s penis, making it slide deeper inside and pressing against his prostate. Stiles’ ass tightened with each press of his pleasure spot, grappling at the sheets for something to cling too.

Derek started moving, the cup of his hips clapping against the voluptuous curve of Stiles ass with each even stroke.

Stiles cried out, tears threatening to fall with every strike from Derek’s cock. The sensation was almost too overwhelming, too overcoming, and he didn’t know whether he should shift away or arch his hips into the assailment. Stiles felt like he could hardly breath because with each surging motion of Derek’s strong pelvis, it pushed the air out of his lungs, and never left Stiles with enough time to recuperate before another onslaught came forth. However, Stiles knew he didn’t want it to end not only because it felt astounding but also because he wanted Derek to cum inside him. He wanted Derek to impregnate him. He wanted a baby.

Moaning, Stiles arched his hips, making Derek’s cock slide in deeper until he could feel the tip pressing into his cervix. “Right there! Derek right there. Fuuhhh—ck.”

"You like that? Like me fucking you?" Derek snarled, raking his claws down his mate’s sides before settling on the slip hips, yanking them back into his thrusts. "You want my knot so everyone knows you’re mine."

"Yes." Stiles murmured into the pillow, voice strained, and spit staining his lips and the sheets.

"Want me to breed you until you’re dripping my cum for days? Fill you with my seed and make you heavy with my pups?" Derek questions with broken pants and brutal snaps of his hips.

"Yes!" Stiles sobbed, tears finally falling. "Yes!"

"Shh, shh, shh," Derek cooed, slowing his hips to a nice slow and deep rhythm. He laid down, resting his full weight on Stiles back, curling his arms around the omega. "Don’t worry baby, we’ll get you pregnant soon enough. We’ll get your stomach round and heavy and soon our pups will suckle on your tits." His fingers flicked at the omega’s nipples, pinching them and tugging them lightly. "You will be so beautiful, pregnant with our children. So good and perfect."

Stiles wails once more, straining his neck back, seeking Derek’s lips for a kiss. The Alpha purred, his lips connecting with his mate’s sweetly before ducking one hand down below Stiles’ stomach and wrapping his hand around his cock. Stiles whimpers, there’s too much, he’s feeling too much and he doesn’t know how much more he’s going to be able to take.

Derek could feel his knot forming fast, catching on his mate’s rim with each thrust, soon, it would be too big for it pass from Stiles’ depths. So, he squeezed tight and twisted his hand like he knew would make Stiles come and with little surprise the omega did with a sharp cry. His ass tightened and with one final rolling move, Derek shoved his knot into the opening and released with a inhuman howl. He felt Stiles’ moist channel clench and pulse around his knot as it if trying to wring the everything he has left from his penis. He ground his hips against Stiles’ cheeks, milking what was left for Stiles before resting heavily on his mate tiredly.

Stiles panted, heart pounding, and eyes fluttering as he felt each pulse of Derek’s cum flood his insides. “I love you.”

Derek kissed the back of Stiles’ sweaty neck, “I love you too.” He picks the corner of the sheet and wipes down what he can, trying not to tug too much on Stiles rim with his knot, then rests heavily on the smaller male.

They fall asleep soon after and when Stiles wakes, a while later, he notices the empty feeling immediately. He was on his side with Derek still tucked up behind him but Derek’s cock had slipped from him, and the knot that kept his Alpha’s seed inside him was leaking down his thighs uncomfortably. Stiles glances at the clock and gathers it was time to get up and start making dinner before the hungry puppies returned and began making a fuss. He pulls away as gently as he can as not to wake the other, he manages it just barely, and makes his way to the bathroom to rinse off.

Stiles cleans his body with methodical swipes before reluctantly cleaning the mess between his cheeks and thighs. He stares forlornly as the semen washes down the drain, wishing he wasn’t wasting it. He knew he wouldn’t become pregnant yet, his body still needed to adjust to not having chemicals prevent pregnancy, but he couldn’t help but wish it had worked right of the bat. He ran his hands along the flat lines of stomach, soon, he thought, I’ll have a baby in here. He smiles to himself, turning off the water, and wrapping a towel around his waist.

He enters the bedroom where Derek is still asleep, dressing silently as he could as to arouse his sleeping mate. When he’s done he tip-toes out of the room goes down the stairs to the kitchen. He pulls out a skillet and the ground beef to brown before working on cutting the tomatoes, jalapenos, onions, olives, and cilantro. He cuts the vegetables, humming to himself and when he’s done the meat has browned so he pulls out the tortillas and cheese.

Stiles is sliding the enchiladas in the oven when the front door opens, Scott and Allison stumbling in with Isaac following close behind. He shushes them, “Hey, quiet down. Derek’s sleeping.”

Allison’s sweet smile turns lecherous. “Wear him out did you?”

Scott reddens, with a disgusted scowl. “Allison! You know I don’t like to hear about that stuff. Stiles is practically my brother.”

Stiles glares, grumbling, “Didn’t stop you from telling me all the details about your sex life with Allison. Now go take your stuff up to your bedrooms, quietly.” He requests, with a final look and points upstairs.

"Yes, mommy," Isaac says contrite, shuffling up the stairs first, and Stiles warms at the words. He watches with a fond eye as Scott and Allison follow at a more calm pace when Erica and Boyd enter. They are quieter, which is no surprise because Boyd hardly talks and Erica, while loud, loves to use body language far more. She saunters in, boobs busting forth and locks of golden hair shielding them barely, and Boyd follows as a silent shadow carrying both their bags.

"Have fun this month?" She questions with grins. "Don’t stop on the account of all of us moving back in." She winks obnoxiously and ducks around Stiles to enter the kitchen, Boyd disappears upstairs, mutely. Stiles takes a minute to compose himself when he hears a happy trill from the kitchen, "Ooooh enchiladas!"

"Don’t touch them Erica, they’re not ready!" He rushes back into the kitchen to see Erica’s bending over, oven door ajar, and inhaling the aroma of the cooking food.

She shuts the door with a small click, “Did you make them extra spicy?”

"You know it," Stiles smirks and she returns it with a simper of her own.

Erica laughs, “Ah, Scott’s going to cry.”

"Yep most likely." Stiles starts packing up the leftover vegetables and spices. "Help me clean up?"

Erica groans halfheartedly and grabbing the silver wear and placing them in the sink to be clean then snatching the produce from Stiles’ hands and tossing them into the fridge. She cleans sloppily and Stiles knows he will have to go over it later but he’s content to sit at the bar and rest for a minute.

Boyd returns from upstairs with the other three tail gating behind. “Derek’s awake,” Boyd says simply.

"When’s dinner going to be ready?" Isaac asks, sitting down beside the omega. He rests his should on Stiles, which must be uncomfortable mostly because the Beta was so much taller than him.

"In about twenty minutes. Which leaves us with plenty of time to play Mortal Combat," Stiles suggests with an easy beam.

Erica rushes out of the room, yelling, “I call first dibs!” with Scott on her tail whining, “You always play first!”

Boyd sighs heavily, facing Allison with a grim face, “Come let’s go make sure they don’t kill each other.” They exit the room, Boyd with a quiet step and Allison with a bounce, leaving Stiles and Isaac in the kitchen.

They can hear the others joking and clowning around, Isaac more clearly than Stiles, and the silence between them is nice. Until Isaac says with hushed words, “You smell different.”

Stiles keeps himself from tensing up but only just barely, instead asking, “Is it a good smell or a bad smell?”

"Definitely good." Isaac answers, rubbing his cheek into the ball of Stiles shoulder, as if to get more comfortable. "Less synthetic almost. More natural. I like it."

Stiles smiles and presses a wet smack to Isaac’s forehead, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s shoulders. “That’s good.” He looked up when he heard someone enter the room, Derek stood in the entryway with only threadbare sweats hanging off his hips and rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Hey.” Stiles said softly.

Derek walked up and rest a hand in the middle of his mates back before sliding up to ruffle the golden curls on Isaac’s head, affectionately. “Hey, dinner almost ready?”

"Almost," Stiles leaned up for a kiss and Derek happily bestowed. "Have a good nap?"

"Yeah," Derek answered simply, he snuck his hand down beneath Stiles’ shirt to rest on the omega’s flat stomach. The werewolf rubbed the naked skin gently, laying his head down on Stiles’ own and let his eyes slip close.

The three of them were content to sit there soundlessly, listening to each other’s steady breaths, and the rambunctious cries from the other room.

 <><><>

Derek and Stiles hold off the news that they want to conceive for a few more days, which are spent with as much zeal and passion as the week of Derek claiming Stiles for the first time. The pack notices of course, there’s no hiding the enthusiastic cries that fall from Stiles lips or the rowdy grunts from Derek, now that they are once again living in the Hale house. They tease and jeer at Stiles when the Alpha is no where near, but what they believe is frantic reunion sex is just that, frantic reunion sex.

The pack think the constant contact they share are just innocent touches of attestation that they’re there, and the hugs are only Derek and Stiles scent marking each other. They don’t see Derek and Stiles hide their smiles behind kisses, and hands, and laughs.

Of course Stiles’ dad knows now, who had a permanent grin on his face, and a fixed twinkle in his eye. He had already taken down some of Stiles’ old toys, clothes, and his wooden cradle down from the attic to air out. Frankly, it was a miracle he hadn’t blabbed the news to anyone yet, Stiles mused, but that was why they were all gathered in the living room.

John Stilinski and Melissa McCall were huddled together on the love couch. They were close enough to feel the heat from one another, maybe even slip in an accidental brush from their shoulders or fingers, but maintained a distance to keep an appearance of appropriate, innocent, companionship. Stiles wondered when they would finally reveal their friendship was something more, he even wondered if the reason his dad didn’t say anything was because he thought Stiles would be upset. He wouldn’t be of course, he couldn’t blame his dad for moving on when he, himself, had. He couldn’t blame him for finding love in someone else, especially with someone who knew the same hurt as his father. Stiles knew the pain of losing someone would never fade but he also knew that one shouldn’t bask in the dark memories and thoughts of loneliness.

Plus, anyone could see they were perfect for each other, the two of them fit together in ways that was more cohesive than puzzle pieces. Maybe they only needed a little more time, but if so help him God, they weren’t together by the time the baby showed up Stiles will be having some words with them.

He was perched on the end of the recliner which was normally reserved for Derek but everywhere else had been taken up. The big couch is usually stuffed with Erica, Boyd, Lydia and Jackson, who would all look like canned sardines, as they all would refuse to sit anywhere else, even if it meant they would be more comfortable. However, at the moment it’s only Erica and her mate and they take the opportunity to sprawl freely over the long, upholstered furniture. Lydia and Jackson’s faces are pixilated, obviously tired because of the different time zone, but clear as they stare out from a computer screen.

It’s resting on the coffee table table in front of Isaac and Allison, who are on either side of Scott. The three of them whispering quietly between themselves, blushes on their cheeks and tiny smiles on their lips.

Stiles paused, looking fixedly on the three of them. There was something there, lying underneath the warm touches that lingered too long to be strictly platonic and Stiles wondered why he hadn’t noticed it before. Why hadn’t he noticed Isaac staring a little longer than necessary at Scott and Allison?

A warm hand settled on his shoulder and he looked up at his mate, Derek standing just to the side of him.

Derek tilted his head to the room as if asking, “You ready?”

And Stiles nodded, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a tumblr? So do I and let's obsess with Sterek together :)
> 
> http://darklumi.tumblr.com/
> 
> Remember to leave me love darling darklings!!


End file.
